


Midnight Hour

by Heyjoon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dorian is the goodest of friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Varric is a Good Friend, voyeur cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjoon/pseuds/Heyjoon
Summary: Fate had a twisted way of pushing people together and pulling them apart. Old friends always had a way of finding each other when they're needed the most, and what Evelyn Greybriar needed the most in a time of war and uncertainty, was a familiar face long thought gone. What she did not expect however, were the golden eyes that would haunt her soul.From Kirkwall and the Champion to Fereldan and the Inquisition, Evelyns life has never been this chaotic.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Past Fenris/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are just cheap filler to explain any connections. I say cheap filler when in actuality it rings in at a 10,000 word count, but that's just a minor detail.
> 
> This chapter contains rape.

The first time Evelyn Greybriar met Garrett Hawke and his friends was, at least in her opinion, the most embarrassing moment of her life. It was a hot night in the City of Chains and while most people tended to stay off the streets late, Evelyn did not have the common sense nor luxury to stay indoors where it was safe. She had just entered Darktown from the Docks, a fat coin purse in pocket, as she navigated the dark streets towards the clinic to pick up an order for the girls at The Blooming Rose at the behest of her boss. The dark and dank of Darktown permeated her nose; the smell of piss and rotting food and despair blanketing her senses as she turned the corner. The heat of the day had settled in this forsaken part of the city, her skin shining with sweat as dust and grime latched onto her as she brushed against a wall or kicked up dirt with her boots.

She realized afterwards she should have carried a knife or some form of protection with her and she should have run through the dangerous part of the city, but hindsight always comes after she mused. As she slipped down an alley, she didn’t pay attention to whom or what could have been lurking in the shadows, her mind wandering to far off places. As she contemplated her plans for the evening, she didn’t notice the rough looking men creep from the shadows, their grime covered hands reaching for her quickly before she was tossed against an alley wall.

A dirty hand covered her mouth as she yelped, her voice muffled as she tried to catch her breath, chest heaving with fear. Three faces stared at her hungrily as they closed in, their bodies large and covered in black clothing that had seen better days. The man who held her against the wall was the tallest, standing a good head and a half over her with a wicked scar running down the left side of his face from forehead to chin, the only break being as it passed over his eye. Dark hair slicked with sweat hung around his face as his malicious grin revealed dirty teeth that glinted in the dim lighting of the alleyway. His cohorts presented similar states, one of them bald with a dark beard and a large tattoo on the side of his head as the final one resembled a weasel, his narrow face covered with scruff and his hair dark hair cropped short.

“Look what we have here boys,” The one covering her mouth began, his eyes raking over her. “A rabbit has wandered into the lions’ den.”

“And what a rabbit it is.” The bald one confirmed as she stepped closer, his scarred hand reaching out to touch a piece of curled red hair that had escaped its tie as she hit the wall.

With one curled finger he brought the lock to his nose, a moan escaping his large throat as he breathed in the scent of lemongrass, jasmine, and fear. His blue eyes glinted in the low light as he watched her, her chest rising rapidly as panic set in.

“I think the little rabbit is scared,” The third one sneered through crooked teeth. “Maybe she needs to see how…hospitable we can be.”

With a malicious grin the first man grabbed Evelyn’s arm before tossing her roughly to the ground, the air leaving her lungs in a rush as the side of her face met with the filthy stone. As the world spun before her eyes a hand roughly grabbed her hair, yanking her onto her back as a heavy body pressed her down into the unknown mess on the floor. Hands tore at her clothing, the fabric of her tunic ripping as fat and heavy fingers tried to undo the ties at the chest. Another pair of hands pawed at her soft black leggings, trying to yank the fabric over rounded hips and shapely thighs. Frantically she struggled, one of her hands striking out at the man on top of her; nails scratched across an already scarred face in an effort to dislodge her attacker before he backhanded her, lip splitting instantly at the force and blood oozing down her pale chin.

“Get her hands!” He ordered to the bearded man as she lashed out again, her hands not making contact as a vice like grip smashed her wrists to the stone above her head.

“Get off of me, you fucking pigs!” Evelyn screamed as she thrashed around, her legs kicking out.

“Scream all you like, rabbit.” The weasel like man giggled as he stood near her head. “Nobody will come to your rescue, not in Darktown.”

Her breath caught in her lungs as he landed a kick to her ribs, a sickening moan escaping his lips.

“Easy there, Collins.” The leader admonished as his knees held her legs down, his hands working on his belt buckle. “There will be plenty of time for all of us to have some fun.”

Quickly he shoved his pants down enough for his cock to spring free from his pants, the smell of sweat and piss permeating the area profusely. Evelyn gagged as the smell reached her nose, her body trying to curl up to protect itself from what she knew was coming. The bearded man holding her wrists slapped his hand over his mouth as she tried screaming again when a hand reached out towards her folds, a dirty finger sliding along her slit before roughly pushing in. Pain seared up her body and her vision went black as he roughly violated her, his other hand working his cock as he watched with sick pleasure plastered across his face.

Time slowed and what felt like hours was over in mere minutes as an arrow lodged in the attackers’ shoulder, blood spurting across Evelyn’s face and the offending hand being roughly pulled from her body. The sound of blood rushed through her ears loudly as her wrists were freed and she curled in on herself, her body starting to heave with nausea as the one who kicked her fell to the ground not far from her face, a large gash through his chest oozing more blood. Her stomach churned at the sight and she tried to push herself away, her arms collapsing under her attempt to move. The sound of fighting and yells resonated in they alley and she turned her eyes to see the remaining two attackers fighting with an unknown group, a sickening scream erupting in the alley as the bald man was hit with a bright light and the ring leader collapsed to his knees, his heart beating in another man’s hand.

Evelyn shook violently with fright as she tried to move away from the scene, the thick coppery scent of blood overwhelming every other smell and as she tried to find purchase on the ground the viscous liquid coated her hands, the pool of blood from the third man having seeped under her.

“Hey, you okay?” A rough voice asked cautiously as booted feet approached.

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” Evelyn cried as she curled in on herself, her arms wrapped around her body in protection.

“We won’t hurt you, darling.” A woman responded softly as she approached, cautiously kneeling next to her.

Blood and grime coated the tattered remains of her clothes and her bare skin that she tried desperately to cover herself, mismatched eyes peering up fearfully at the woman.

“It’s alright,” She started, her Rivaini accent comforting. “It’s over. You’re safe.”


	2. All Is Well

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder before she turned her attention towards the group she was with, her voice demanding.

“One of you give me your coat.”

She held out her hand expectantly before a brown leather coat was placed in her hand. With a nod she turned back to Evelyn, her free hand reaching out to grip her bruised arm gently and pulled her up; the coat falling around her shoulders like a protective cloak. Frightened eyes looked at the woman in front of her, her eyes meeting warm brown ones in a dark face before her attention was pulled to the group standing off to the side of them. Three men stood there in the mouth of the alley watching them, the closest being a dwarf wielding a crossbow and a concerned look on his face as he looked back at her. Behind him stood two taller men who watched her with hard faces, and she shuffled back as she met the eyes of the dark-haired man who watched her like a hawk before he turned his head away respectfully. Next to him an elven man stood quietly, his white hair and sharp green eyes standing out in the gloom as he watched the scene before him, a frown on his face.

“Don’t you pay them any mind, darling. You’re safe.” The woman confirmed before moving to stand, her gloved hands reaching out towards her like a mother going to pick up their child from the floor.

“Can you stand?” She asked as she waited for confirmation before touching her again, her head titled slightly to the side.

With stiff movements Evelyn went to push herself up before she noticed her legs; her leggings still pulled halfway down, and her thighs covered with blood and dirt smears. With a grimace one hand grabbed at her pants as the other reached for the offered hand, the other woman pulling her to her feet as she tried to yank up her pants. Thankfully, the jacket that was placed over her hid her personal areas as she stood and with a gentle hand the Rivaini woman help her fix herself before turning to her group.

“We should take her to the clinic.” She spoke, her suggestion directed at the dark-haired male.

“Can you walk?” He asked, his voice being the rough one Evelyn heard earlier.

Shakily she nodded as she took a step forward, the ground rushing up to meet her as her legs gave out from underneath her.

“I gotcha, don’t worry.” The woman cooed as she managed to grab her before she hit the floor, her strong grip causing a searing pain to erupt up Evelyn’s arm.

With a cry of pain, she fell against the wall, her injured wrist cradled against her chest.

“Please, just leave me be.” She whimpered as she bit her lip, fresh blood oozing out of the gash.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, kid.” The dwarf spoke as he walked closer, his crossbow now strapped to his back. “I would never forgive myself if we left a damsel in distress.”

He stopped before her before bowing slightly at the waist, a small comforting smile on his tanned face.

“Varric Tethras, at your service.”

“I know who you are, Varric Tethras.” Evelyn rasped out as she shook her head, her vision dancing before her. “And I am no damsel.”

Varric looked at her with curious blue eyes before the proverbial lightbulb clicked in his head.

“I know you.” He started as he knelt, his gloved hand pushing the matted hair away from her face. “I’ve seen you at The Hanged Man before, your name is Evelyn right?”

“You know her, Varric?” The woman questioned surprised as she looked between the two.

“I’ve seen her around before.” He confirmed as he stood before turning towards to the other two men.

“She’s not looking good, Hawke. Maybe we should get her to Blondie’s clinic.” He spoke with concern as he looked back down at Evelyn, her skin growing pale and her body starting to shake profusely.

“No.” Evelyn whispered as her eyes tiredly look at the men before her. “I don’t want to go to the clinic.”

“Why not? You’re injured, Anders can help.” Hawke questioned, his deep brown eyes looking at her curiously.

“I just want to go home,” She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

Her voice was desperate as she tried to stand, her legs protesting as she gripped the wall beside her, a bloody handprint left in her wake.

“Well someone better carry her then. She’ll never make it back to Lowtown like this.” The woman sighed as she stood, dusting off her gloves.

“I’ll do it.” The elf spoke, his voice deep and quiet.

“Really?” Varric questioned, his blue eyes turning questioningly towards his companion. “Why?”

“I’d rather eat rat shit than go near Anders and his magic.” He replied shrugging.

“Fenris!” The woman laughed loudly before turning towards the dark-haired man, Hawke.

“What do you say, Hawke?” She asked with an odd twinkle in her brown eyes.

Sighing, Hawke rubbed a hand across his neck before turning his attention to the elf at his side.

“If you really feel that way then you can take her back to the pub, we’ll swing back and grab Merrill before we go back to the clinic.”

His voice was disapproving as he looked at the elf who just shrugged in response before turning back towards the rest of them.

“You were just raped and assaulted, you really should see a healer.” His disapproving tone was now directed at her, his eyes taking in the sorry state she presented.

“I’ll be fine,” She rasped as she lent against the wall. “I have bandages and some poultices back in my room.”

With a heavy sigh Hawke threw his hands up in defeat before gesturing towards his friends.

“Come on Varric, Isabela. We’ll go get Merrill and get this over with and then we’ll all meet back at The Hanged Man when we’re done. Sound good?”

Hawkes voice was deep and smooth, like thick honey Evelyn realized as she stood there. He held himself tall and with a confidence she had not seen before in most people that live in this part of the city. Hell, she realized, not even the nobles walked around with that much confidence in Hightown unless it was mid-morning and there were guards around to make sure their fat pockets did not end up lighter. But this man oozed confidence in the way he stood and spoke and, somehow, it made Evelyn feel a bit safer.

Varric and Isabela nodded as Fenris made his way towards her, his black armor a stark contrast to his white hair and light eyes. With a quick look at the woman before him Fenris wrapped an arm carefully around her shoulders before bending to hook his other behind her knees, carefully scooping her up to avoid hurting her with his clawed gauntlets. They made their way out of the alley and headed quickly back to Lowtown, the only noise between them the ragged breathing of the woman in the warrior’s arms.

With a nod they parted ways, Varric and the others heading towards the Alienage as Fenris took a different route to The Hanged Man, his body moving smoothly down the road. With a sigh Evelyn leant her head carefully against his shoulder, the spiked pauldron on his shoulder resting against the back of her head.

“Why?” Fenris asked quietly after a while, his eyes trained on the road before him.

“Why what?” Evelyn replied, her voice soft and her breath ghosting over his throat.

“Why did you not wish to go to the clinic?” He clarified as he shifted her to a more comfortable position as he heard her groan quietly in discomfort as she was jostled in his arms.

She was quiet as she considered her answer, pulling the coat closer around her.

“I don’t hate magic,” She started, before her voice fell to a whisper. “But I don’t trust Anders.”

Fenris looked at her curiously as they reached the door to the pub, pushing it open with his shoulder before making his way through the crowd; eyes watching them as he made his way to the stairs. He found her room with her directions, her room only being two doors down from Varric’s own, before he pushed the door open and walked in, setting her down on the bed in the far corner.

The room was not as lavish as the dwarfs, but there was a fireplace against the wall to the right as you walked in with a large copper tub placed in front, the bed sitting against the wall to the left with a small chest at the foot. A few shelves held various bottles of herbs and poultices while linen wraps sat neatly in a small basket.

“Why?” He finally asked as he stepped away, giving her space.

Evelyn sighed as she brushed a dirty hand across her face, her matted hair a deeper red than normal. She looked defeated as she sat there, the borrowed coat no longer held tightly closed and the pale skin of her chest on display but it didn’t seem as if she cared at this point as she looked at her hands in disdain.

“There’s something about him I don’t trust,” She began before turning her mismatched eyes towards him. “He makes me nervous and I don’t like being near him unless I have to be.”

Her eyes, one forest green and one amber, looked at him tiredly as she met his own light green ones. His jaw was tensed, and his arms crossed over his armored chest, as he listened quietly.

“I know he’s your friend and all, and I’m sorry, for speaking ill. But thank you for helping me. I don’t know what would have happened had you all not shown up when you did.”

“You would have been raped and probably killed.” He confirmed nonchalantly before turning towards the door. “And he’s not my friend.”

With a hand outstretched for the handle he stopped, his head turning to look at her over his shoulder. “I don’t trust him either, so you’re not alone in that feeling. But you should clean yourself up and rest, you’re in no danger here of that I can assure you.”

With his final words Fenris left the room, the door closing quietly behind him and leaving Evelyn alone in her room.


	3. Some Kind of Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter and a bit convoluted.

It was weeks later when Evelyn spoke to Hawke and his group again, this time on purpose. She sat drinking in The Hanged Man listening to the conversations around her as she read a book, her back against the wall and leaning against a bent knee. The bruises on her body had faded and the busted lip had healed, along with her dignity, after a few days of soaking it all away in the tub and cask full of ale. A dagger was strapped to one supple thigh now and instead of loose tunics she spent the coin on a few leather vests with metal boning inside, the experience of that night forcing her to take precautions. As her book lay open on the table, her eyes danced across the pages as one hand was wrapped loosely around her mug and the other twirled a lock of ruby hair around her finger.

“Hello, Evelyn.” A honied voice called, pulling her attention from the open book to the group in front of her.

Hawke and Varric stood before her with warm smiles on their faces, Fenris and Isabela standing behind them with two other unknown women.

“Hello.” She replied dully before turning her attention back to the book.

“Can we join you?” Varric asked as he held up his own mug before taking a seat across from her, gesturing to the others to join them.

Hawke sat down at the end of the table, an elven woman taking the seat between him and Varric as Isabela took the one to her left putting her next to Hawke and Fenris sat at the other end, a redhaired woman taking the last one on Evelyn’s right.

She looked at them all a moment before placing a marker in her book, closing it and taking a sip of her ale.

“What do you want?” She asked, her face blank.

“What, we can’t have a drink with a friend?” Varric defended, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me Evelyn.”

“Does saving someone from being raped really constitute friendship?” Evelyn quipped with a raised brow before downing the contents of her mug.

“I’d certainly say so.” Isabela replied with a grin before gesturing to a waitress to bring the redhead another drink.

“Oh, I do love new friends!” The elven woman whispered excitedly as she cupped her mug with both hands, her large green eyes shining in the firelight.

“Easy there, Daisy.” Varric laughed before turning towards Evelyn again.

“We just wanted to know if you could help us out is all, a small favor.” Varric clarified as he took a sip of his ale.

“What kind of favor?” Evelyn questioned curiously; her head tilted.

“My brother has been taken by the Templars,” Hawke began, his eyes locking onto hers. “We were away in the Deep Roads when it happened, I had asked him to stay behind to look after our mother but they got him just as we were making our way back into the city.”

Evelyn listened quietly as she sipped her ale, her eyes never leaving his.

“So what do you need me for?” She questioned confused.

“I need you to bring him a letter for me,” Hawke clarified before looking around at the group. “The Templars suspect me of being a mage and I don’t want to risk going there to ask about my brother just in case. They also know about the friends I keep, and I don’t want to put them in danger, so I need someone they don’t know to try to deliver the letter for me.”

“Why would any of you be in danger? If that’s the case, why not ask the city guard to find out about your brother?” She sighed as she rubbed her face, her quiet evening gone.

“We tried,” It was the redheaded woman next to her who spoke this time, her accent light and her voice sharp. “But they don’t want the guard meddling in their affairs for some reason. My hands are tied in this event.”

“Which is why we thought of you, Evie.” Varric confirmed, a look of satisfaction on his face.

“I still don’t get it.” Evelyn replied, ignoring the dwarfs nickname.

“You were born here, yes?” Isabela inquired and at Evelyns nod she continued. “You are a Kirkwaller and a pretty one at that. Nobody would question a woman asking about her love, whether he was okay or not and to have a letter delivered to him declaring your undying love and commitment to wait for him.” The pirate explained with a grin.

“Will you do this for me?” Hawke asked, his eyes glimmering with something Evelyn couldn’t understand.

“I suppose so,” She sighed before nodding her head. “It’s the least I can do after you saved my life.”

A thought occurred to her suddenly and she looked at the dark-haired man with a furrowed brow. “What do you mean they ‘suspect’ you of being a mage?”

Collective laughter broke out around the table as Varric spun the tale of Hawke, an unfortunate run-in with a templar group, and a cave full of run away mages.


	4. Glitter and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing.

Two days later Evelyn stood outside the Gallows in a borrowed dress from one of the girls at The Blooming Rose. It was deep blue in color and fell to her ankles, the sleeves stopping just after her elbow and the neckline teetering between seductive and scandalous. Her long red locks were loosely braided over her shoulder with rogue curls escaping her and there. She clutched a sealed letter in hand as she stared up at the looming and twisted statues of the slaves before she took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest.

“You can do this, Evie! Good luck!” Varric whispered as Isabela, Merrill, and himself hid in the shadows around the corner incase anything went wrong.

Groaning, Evelyn sent the trio a dirty look as she steeled herself before entering the Gallows courtyard and out of their view. Templars milled about everywhere she looked; some were talking in groups while others stood on duty, their red and silver armor was a stark contrast to the harsh grey of their surroundings. An ill feeling sat in this part of the city; one she hadn’t felt before. The mages’ prison loomed up above them, a silent threat to all who practiced magic in this city, a threat she never agreed with but was too scared to speak about. If this was why Hawke and Merrill tried to steer clear of this place as much as possible, she understood. As she looked around, she noticed a Templar giving out orders and decided he was her best bet on getting this letter to the other Hawke sibling and carefully made her way forward. He was a tall man she noticed as she got closer, his hair a blonde color that looked like spun gold in the summer sun with a strong, clean shaven jaw.

“Excuse me, Sir. Can you help me?” She asked as she approached him, her face flushing as she was met with deep amber colored eyes.

“I can try.” He replied briskly before looking at her fully, a light blush dusting his tanned cheeks. “How can I help you Miss?”

His voice was deep and raspy she noticed, but not at all unpleasant. He was a handsome man, high cheekbones, and full lips. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties if she had to take a guess and he stood tall with purpose.

“I was wondering if you knew of a recruit. A young man named Carver Hawke?” She started nervously, wringing her fingers together for effect.

“He arrived maybe a week prior. He’s a strong lad, with dark hair and blue eyes?”

The Templar thought for a second before nodding his head, his blonde curls dancing in the sun.

“Yes, I know of the lad, but I’m sorry Miss. He’s not allowed to contact his family before his training is over.” He explained as he crossed his arms.

“Oh, I see.” She deflated before biting her lip. “Perhaps someone can just deliver this letter for me? I was away you see when he was..recruited..into the order, my mother had fallen ill, and I left to see her thinking he would be here when I returned. But I just wanted him to know I love him, and I’ll wait for him, no matter how long it takes as long as he still wants me.”

The Templar watched her carefully as he listened before sighing, a gloved hand running over his face.

“I’ll make sure your letter gets delivered, Miss..?” He looked at her expectantly before she blushed, outstretching her hand.

“Evelyn Greybriar, Sir. And you are?”

With a firm handshake the man took the letter, his eyes locking on hers.

“Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, at your service.”


	5. White Rabbit

Days bled into weeks after her meeting with the Knight-Captain as Evelyn did small jobs for Hawke that required someone who knew the city and could go without being noticed. Letters delivered or information from an unexpecting person, nothing that would put the woman in danger but gave her something to do. As tensions began rising in the city, Evelyn was glad to keep her head down and out of trouble. She had seen the handsome templar captain once or twice since their meeting, mostly when he would walk through the door of the brothel, golden eyes looking for wayward templars who looked to spend a few hours and coin on pleasures the Chantry did not provide.

Hawke and his friends, who Evelyn later discovered Anders was considered one of them, made it a habit to drink with her in the pub when they had free time and wanted to just relax. Between her stories of what happened at The Blooming Rose and Varric’s own tales, there was never a dull moment. She liked Isabela and Varric the most, the pirates tales of the sea painting a picture she wished to see and Varric’s charisma and wit drawing her in like a lost puppy.

Aveline, though sometimes too serious for her tastes, was an honorable woman who tried to keep the city in order while Merrill, even though she was sweet as pie and sometimes too daft for it to be overlooked, made for good conversation and was always curious. Fenris would leave when Anders showed up, his distaste for the blonde mage as obvious as Anders’ distaste for the elf. Since the night Fenris helped her home, there was a silent understanding between the two that made sitting with him comfortable when the others would get too rambunctious or into arguments. To everyone’s surprise, Evelyn knew the most about Fenris aside from Hawke; they shared long conversations over meals when the rest of the group wasn’t around; the elf telling her of his past life as a slave and how he obtained his tattoos and eventually his freedom. With a heavy heart she listened openly, never judging the man for his actions but always willing to be a voice of reason when he needed it. In turn, he taught her how to use a blade for defense; once he even tried talking her out of working at the brothel, stating she was too good to be around pawing and perverse men so much. She spoke to Hawke on a need to basis, the black haired mage giving her mixed feelings she couldn’t quiet place a finger on but when he had punched a patron of the brothel in the face for groping her as she passed, she knew he was a good man. Like a brother she realized, or a creepy uncle. Whichever came first.

Nobody ever asked her why she disliked the blonde mage, except for Fenris, and she couldn’t bring herself to mention it. They all seemed like they enjoyed his company and he never belittled her, but there was something in his eyes that warned her, something wasn’t right with the man and she did all she could to make sure she wasn’t alone with him. Sometimes, when she had to go to the clinic for packages, she would ask someone to accompany her under the guise of fear of being attacked again just so she could avoid being near the blonde for longer than necessary. Merrill usually joined her, the elf always wishing to make people happy and to make new friends, and it gave Evelyn a chance to learn more about the Dalish and the world outside of the stone walls of the city she spent her life in; but secretly it provided her a safety blanket.

Autumn crept upon the city bringing cool breezes and she was glad for it, the heat making it impossible to do anything during the day except drink and wait for the sun to go down.

The crowd in The Hanged Man was particularly rowdy this evening and it made reading her book in the bar near impossible as the drunkards sang songs and stumbled over each other, the ale flowing freely. Evelyn sat with Hawke and his friends, sans Anders, laughing at story Aveline shared about her late husband when they were challenged to a drinking contest. Isabela immediately accepted with a wide grin as she stood and made her way to the bar, much to the excitement of the male contestants who seemed halfway pissed already. Varric and Hawke agreed as well as Aveline declined for herself and Merrill who was curious as to what “Rivaini Rules” meant when Isabela suggested it with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. Evelyn sighed before standing, stretching as she made her way to the bar as well, grabbing Fenris by the armored arm and pulling him with her.

Tankards were placed before them and with a quick cheer the contest began. One after the other the drunkards fell to the floor, their mugs spilling ale all over the dirty wooden floorboards. Isabella held strong, barely swaying on her feet as Varric bowed out gracefully, Evelyn laughing as the dwarf made his way clumsily back to the table. Hawke and Fenris shared a mischievous look between themselves as the women slung insults at each other between fits of laughter and mouthfuls of ale. They clung to each other as Isabela told a dirty joke about a chantry sister and a pirate, Evelyns cackling sending her to the floor as she doubled over, her drunk mind betraying her.

“I win!” Isabela crowed as she cackled, downing her mug.

“That’s not fair!” Evelyn cried through bits of laughter, gasping for air. “Hawke and Fenris are still drinking!”

She pointed a finger at the aforementioned men, only just noticing their upturned empty mugs on the bar. Both men stood grinning down at her as she stuck her tongue out from her place on the floor, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glistening in the light of the pub.

“Cheaters!” She laughed as she downed the remainder of her ale before trying to stand and failing. “You’re all cheaters!”

Isabela continued laughing as she collected her winnings, her gloved hand reaching down and waving in the redheads face.

“Come on you sore loser, get your ass off the floor before a rat bites it.”

The raider queen pulled her friend off the floor before placing an arm around her shoulder, her other hand pinching her on the ass as if to make her point. Evelyn squealed as she jumped away, wedging her body between Hawke and Fenris clumsily as everyone laughed.

“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Aveline called as she stepped up to the group, Merrill standing at her side.

“I’m going to walk Merrill home before returning to the barracks, I have a lot of paperwork to get through.” She explained as she waved goodbye, the spunky elf following closely.

“And that’s my cue, my dear friends. I’m going to bed.” Varric sighed as he stood, stumbling to the stairs.

“Ya’ll are no fun.” Isabela pouted, hands on her round hips. “Why don’t we keep this party going?”

With a shake of his head Hawke laughed as her pout grew before she giggled as his arm wrapped around her waist. “Come on Isabela, let’s get you home.”


	6. Eat You Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rated for reasons. Naked reasons.

The two waved goodbye as Evelyn and Fenris stood, the redhead leaning against the elf before she turned her head up to look at him, her chin resting on his black armor. His seafoam colored eyes glanced down at her with a quirked eyebrow as she grinned up at him, her cheeks still pink with ale and laughter.

“Are you leaving me too, Fenris?” She pouted, batting her mismatched eyes.

Fenris chuckled before shaking his head, a clawed hand resting gently on her back.

“Let’s get you back to your room before you fall over.” He smirked before turning her around and with both hands on her shoulders, guided her through the bar and up the stairs.

“You never answered my question.” She whined as she dug her feet into the ground, tilting her head back to look at the man guiding her.

“Would you like me to stay?” He questioned as his hands moved to her waist, effortlessly lifting her up the last few steps.

“Yes! I’m not tired!” Evelyn complained as they made their way down the hall, her head still tilted back. “We could play a game!”

Fenris’ hands still held her waist as they reached her room, the redhead digging in her pocket for her room key as Fenris laughed at the items falling out. Bits of cloth, coins, and pieces of parchment tumbled to the floor as she dug for the key before finally locating it with a triumphant laugh. Sliding the key in the lock she opened the door before bending over, clumsy fingers trying to grasp the dropped items before she realized Fenris’ clawed gauntlets rested on her waist still and they had tightened a fraction before she straightened.

Wide eyes glanced over her shoulder in surprise as she looked at Fenris, the color in her cheeks deepening as he stared down at her; his pink tongue slowly wetting his lips. Mismatched eyes follow the appendage before her eyes travelled up his face; a strong jaw with a narrow chin, the bright lines of the lyrium tattoos standing out starkly against his tanned skin, full lips that glistened in the light of the candles lining the hall. His high cheekbones cast sharp shadows against his face as his eyes practically glowed under his dark eyebrows. His stark white hair hung softly in front of his eyes, looking like the softest silk she had ever seen and slowly, she reached up and brushed it from his forehead, her fingers brushing against the soft skin of his forehead.

A clawed hand pushed against her stomach gently as the other gripped her waist tighter, backing her into the room; his eyes never leaving her own. The door clicked closed as he kicked it with his foot and before she could blink, his soft lips pressed against hers heatedly as he pulled her closer, her soft body pressing against the steel of his armor. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands trailed up her back, his fingers tangling in the hair at the base of her head as she gripped at his armor.

“What do you say, Evie? Still want to play a game?” He breathed against her ear as he laid kisses along her throat, his tongue swiping against the vein in her neck.

“Makers balls Fenris, yes.” She groaned, her head thrown back.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as he sucked the spot behind ear before she gasped, his hands trailing down her back before gripping her thighs, lifting her effortlessly as he placed her on a table in the center of the room. Pulling back with a grin Fenris nipped her chin with a gentle bite before he made short work of his armor; the clawed gauntlets hit the floor first before he made short work of his plated tunic, the spiked pauldrons clanging as they landed in a heap somewhere in the room.

Evelyn watched enthralled as tanned skin was revealed, muscles flexing deliciously in the low light. Fenris’ body was strong, that Evelyn knew, but the tight muscles and intricate tattoos lining his body caused her to bite her lip to stop from moaning as she saw the sharp cut of his hips as his pants were tugged down toned legs. Heat pooled between her legs as she stared hungrily, her eyes soaking in the sight before her. His lyrium tattoos trailed down his throat like a cage and spread out across his chest and down his stomach, the thin lines twisting and curling down his strong stomach and outlining the cut of his groin. Her eyes lingered a moment on his cock, standing full and hard against his lower stomach and with a groan she continued taking in the sight before her. The tattoos continued down his muscular legs before ending on his feet and her eyes darkened as she took in the sight of him naked, her mouth watering and her thighs rubbing together. Fenris approached her like a wolf, his lithe body moving slowly as he stalked towards her, long fingers reaching out to slowly run up her clothed leg.

The tanned finger danced up the fabric, tracing patterns and swirling around her covered thigh; the muscles twitching in delight under his touch. Deft fingers pulled at the ties of the leather vest, quickly pulling it open and tossing it the side, the flimsy white blouse underneath following quickly behind. Wolf like eyes drank the sight in hungrily as pale flesh was revealed to his gaze, a pink hue staining the otherwise flawless skin. Fenris pulled her close before his lips hungrily descended on hers, his fingers finding taught nipples easily as his tongue traced every inch of her mouth.

He swallowed her moan as his hand cupped her breast, her back arching into his touch.

“Fenris..” She moaned as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, his mouth tracing a trail down to the other breast; teeth nipped tender flesh as his tongue soothed over the bites, sucking the bud into his mouth as her back arched further, her legs wrapping around his hips and pulling him closer, his hard length rubbing against her core hotly through her pants.

A roguish grin graced his lips as he pushed her back on the table and yanked her pants and boots off in one strong pull. Splayed out before him like a feast Fenris growled deep in his throat, his cock jumping as he took her in. Her hair fanned out around her like a burning halo in the firelight, skin flushing pink with excitement as her chest heaved. Mismatched eyes watched him closely as he ran calloused hands over soft and pliant flesh, ghosting over round hips and sliding down to a firm bum; hands gripping the flesh.

“You look so delicious,” He purred, fingers skating up her inner thighs to her core. “I could eat you up.”

One strong finger ran along her lips in a teasing touch as he licked his lips, her hips bucking up to meet his touch as he found her clit; rolling the bundle of nerves once, twice, before a low moan was pulled from her flushed throat. In one quick motion her legs were spread wide as the elf lowered his head to her core, his tongue pressing hotly to her clit in long strokes that brought broken cries from her throat.

“F-Fenris!” She cried, heat pooling low in her belly as she gripped his snow white hair.

Her fingers danced over the tips of his pointed ears, a groan pulling from his own throat and vibrating through her. Fire burned in her belly as his expert tongue lavished her clit, mewls falling from her throat from the pleasure. Fenris stood, his body looming over her as his hand replaced his mouth, fingers dancing around her entrance before one pressed forward, quickly followed by a second as her body took them in with a satisfied moan. She writhed as he stroked her walls, her body moving to meet the thrusts of his fingers as he stroked himself at the sight, his cock leaking and swelling more.

“Tell me Evie, how long have you wanted this?” He purred as she moaned, his fingers slick with her juices.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me for weeks.” She replied through gasps of air, her body shaking.

With a satisfied groan Fenris removed his fingers, tasting her juices before pulling her to her feet, his mouth claiming hers hungrily before he bent her over the table, the wood biting into the soft flesh of her breasts. A strong hand gripped her hip as the other guided him to her leaking core and with a hiss he pushed in, silken walls gripping him tightly.

“Fuck.” Fenris breathed as he was fully seated, her walls gripping him in the most delicious way.

With one hand holding her hip and the other gripping her shoulder he pulled out slowly before snapping his hips forward with a hard thrust, his cock striking so deep she cried out loudly; nails digging into the wooden table top. With a steady pace Fenris pumped himself in and out of her dripping heat, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of where they joined. Evelyn let out choked moans of pleasure as he fucked her against the table, feeling every inch of him sliding in and out of her as he hit that perfect spot effortlessly.

“Fenris, please,” She moaned as she looked at him over her shoulder, eyes cloudy with lust.

“Tell me Evie, what do you want.” His voice was deeper and huskier than she remembered, his eyes practically glowing.

She pushed herself up from the table, her body curving like a bow as she gazed at him, the hand on her shoulder wrapping around her throat as she spoke; her hips rocking slowly against his as he was buried deeper in her.

“Make me scream.” She whispered, against his lips before capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss; teeth biting and tugging.

With a deep growl Fenris unsheathed himself from her heat before dragging her to the bed, forcing her to her knees in the middle as he knelt behind her, her face pushed down to the mattress. With a sharp thrust of his hips he was fully seated in her again and with a speed and force she didn’t expect of the elf, his hips snapped forwards at a bruising speed; the wet sound of her weeping cunt and his balls slapping against her clit filling the room.

He set a brutal pace, the heat building in his groin as his orgasm approached but he wouldn’t stop until he did what she asked; he would make her scream. With a strong grip on her hip he reached around her to where they joined, his fingers rubbing rough circles on her clit. Evelyn moaned loudly, stars dancing before her eyes. She was close, so close to coming undone, she could barely breathe. With a sharp pinch to her clit and a well-aimed thrust at the spot deep inside that made her breath hitch, Evelyn came undone with a yell of his name into the night; her heat gripping him so tightly Fenris orgasmed closely behind her as she rode out her orgasm, her juices mixing with his as they spilled over his cock.

Carefully pulling out of her as he came down from his high, Fenris rolled her onto her back, brushing the drenched hair from her face. She smiled up at him, her eyes lidded and chest heaving before she pulled him down next to her, stroking his hair.

“I have to tell you something,” Fenris murmured quietly against her breast as their breathing slowed, his fingers tracing patterns against the soft, pale flesh. “Hawke has arranged for Isabela to sneak you out of the city tomorrow morning.”

She was quiet for moment as she carted her fingers through his hair, her eyes opening to stare at the ceiling.

“Is it getting that bad?” She asked quietly, her finger ghosting over the tip of his ear.

Fenris nodded as he sat up to look at her, a sad smile gracing his beautiful face in the dim light of the fire. She knew the city was on the brink of a collapse, tensions growing and more and more people catching boats out of the city. The look on his face was one she had seen before, the look of one who has seen too many battles, too much death. This was his way of saying goodbye.

“Anders is planning to blow up the Chantry in his quest for justice and the Arishok is making his move on the city. This city is about to turn into a battlefield, and we all agreed, you should be spared those horrors. Isabela will sneak you out of the city, Varric has paid for a ship to take you to Redcliffe where an old friend of his will be waiting for you.”

He spoke softly as he looked at her face, the flush fading from her cheeks as realization of what was happening around them dawned on her, her nose scrunching in distaste.

“What about the rest of you?” She questioned as she sat up, her hair falling over her body like a wave.

Fenris was quiet as he thought, resting his forehead against hers.

“We will stay,” He whispered, his voice tight. “And we will fight. That abomination named Anders must be stopped and the Qunari won’t stand down unless forced. We have no other option, but you are not tied to this fight.”

Evelyn nodded silently as tears pooled in her eyes, her arms wrapping tightly around Fenris’ neck as she wept into his naked shoulder.

“How will I know if you’re okay?” She whimpered as she felt his strong arms pull her close. “You’re my friends, my family.”

“Varric will send word when he can, but I want you to promise me something, Evie. Don’t come back here.”

His voice was gentle as he spoke, his face buried in the crimson locks as he held her close, his heart clenching at the thought of losing his closet friend; one of the only friends he could remember having.

“I promise.”


	7. All We Ever Knew

The city was falling into a panic by the next morning and for once, Evelyn was scared. The Viscount was dead, the Arishok had made his move against the people of Kirkwall and she didn’t know what to do. Isabella was supposed to collect her the later in the morning to get her out of the city but with the chaos surrounding them, she wasn’t sure what to do. But she knew one thing, if what Fenris had told her was true, during the chaos Anders would make his move on the Chantry while the guards were busy dealing with the Qunari threat, leaving the templars and Chantry vulnerable. And one templar in particular would be thrown unknowingly into danger; Hawke’s brother Carver.

With a determined nod she ran from The Hanged Man, shoving people out of her way as she moved quickly through the crowds, her feet taking her the quickest route to her destination. Lungs burning and breaths coming in ragged pants she took the steps to the Gallows courtyard two at a time, the muscles in her legs protesting.

Move faster. You must get there. Go. Go. Her mind screamed as she looked around for a head of spun gold, her heart pounding in her ears. The templars were rushing around her, orders being shouted, the sound of metal scraping as they rushed to and fro. But there! She saw him shouting orders, his voice reverberating against the grey stones and ringing in her ears.

“Knight-Captain! Knight-Captain, Sir!” She hollered as she ran, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving as she wove through the sea of red and silver metal until she crashed into him.

Strong hands gripped her arms to steady her and she toppled, her eyes meeting the molten amber ones of the Knight-Captain.

“Miss Greybriar, calm yourself.” He chastised as he steadied her on her feet, his voice rough. “You have to leave at once, you can’t be here today.”

“You have to listen to me Knight-Captain!” She pleaded, her voice rising with her panting. “It’s a trap!”

“What are you talking about?” Cullen demanded as he pulled her away from the crowds, his voice lowering.

“Someone is planning to attack the Chantry, in retribution for the mages. They’re using the Qunari attack on the city as a distraction!”

She was near hysterics at this point, her small hands gripping his arm in desperation. Cullens eyes searched her face for any deceit, only seeing truth in the troubled depths.

“Who?” He demanded, his eyes scanning the courtyard around them for anything out of the ordinary.

“I-I can’t tell you that. But please, it’s going to happen. You have to get everyone out of here before the explosion goes off!” Her voice trembled with unshed tears.

She didn’t hate mages, nor did she hate the templars; it was an entire flawed system that should have been taken care of years ago, but this was not the way. The lives of innocent people were at stake, they would die if they didn’t take action now.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” He questioned lowly, his eyes burning as a shadow crossed his face.

“I am no mage, Sir. I have no connection to anyone be they mage or templar, and quite frankly I don’t give a rat’s ass about any of you, but I’m here risking my life to warn you. You can save your men and those you vowed to protect! Please, you must believe me!”

“Evelyn!” A voice called out, breaking the gaze Cullen held her in as she turned, Isabela rushing towards her.

“Evelyn! We have to go, now!” Isabela cried, grabbing Evelyn’s hand with her own. “Hawke is marching to the Arishok as we speak, we have to go!”

Before Evelyn or Cullen could speak the raider queen pulled her away and into the crowds, Cullen watching as they ran, his mind swirling with questions before he turned towards the Gallows; Knight-Commander Meredith would know what to do.

Isabela tore through the city streets like a banshee as they ran for the docks, ducking around corners as Qunari marched through the streets with swords and axes, cutting down anyone in their path.

“They’ll have reached the Arishok by now, he’s holed up in Viscount’s Row. Aveline and the guards are joining them.” Isabella whispered as a group of Qunari marched past, her voice low. “We have to get to the ship.”

Once the cost was clear they ran, the harbor coming into sight as a ship pulled into the dock. A man stood waiting on the deck, waving a red cloth as the pair sprinted around the corner and made a beeline for the port, their lungs screaming in pain.

“Jump!” He yelled as they neared, arms outstretched as the ship began to move again.

Thundering feet broke out behind them and with a quick glance they saw a horde of Qunari warriors running for them; swords and axes raised, war cries falling from their lips. With a final push they jumped for the boat as a dagger flung past Isabela’s ear; the hands of the crew pulling them to safety. With gasps they turned to watch the city behind them; fire and smoke licked up the stone walls of the city as explosions went off – magic or gatlock powder, it made no difference. Evelyn watched as her home burned through misty eyes and collapsed to her knees. Her friends were in there fighting, fighting a war she wasn’t sure they would survive, and like a coward, she ran for her life.

“Isabela?” She called through silent tears, her eyes looking for her friend.

The raider queen stood quietly watching the burning city before turning towards her companion, a small smile on her face.

“Take care of yourself Evie, yeah?” She spoke as she stepped onto the rail, the wind whipping her dark hair around her.

“You’re going back, aren’t you.” Evelyn whispered, a disbelieving smile on her lips.

“I have to. They need me and I can’t abandon them, not this time. The Qunari are here because of me, because of what I did, and I intend to fix it.” She confirmed as she reached into a belt pocket, pulling out a leather cord. “I’ll see you around, Evie.”

She tossed the cord to the redhead before she disappeared over the side of the ship, a small skiff waiting for her to take her back to the city. Grasping the cord, Evelyn watched her friend row back to the city, the future of her companions unknown. With a silent prayer to the Maker for their safety Evelyn looked at the gift Isabela had tossed her; a brown leather cord with beads of blues and greens fastened to it, a coin hanging on the end with a mark emblazed on it; the mark of Isabela the Raider Queen, her dear friend.

Silent tears streamed down her face as she watched the city fade further away into the mist of the Waking Sea, taking her the farthest she had ever been from home and closer to an uncertain future. As she weaved the cord into a small braid behind her ear Evelyn was ready to face what would come, the memories of her friends and their sacrifices emblazoned on her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kirkwall is behind and the unknown is head. The next part should be up in a few days.


	8. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all news is bad news, but not all new news is good either.

Varric paced the floors of the main hall of Skyhold anxiously, his eyes darting back and forth as he waited for the Inquisitor to appear before landing on the clutched missive in his fist. He grimaced as he looked at it, his heart racing when he thought back on what was written in the clean handwriting of one of agents. Time was short, he knew that, but as he waited for the Inquisitor to appear it felt like time was racing forward, the minutes turning quickly into hours. His blues raised as the sounds of a door closing nearby startled him, the large form of the Inquisitor approaching him from his chambers.

“How are ye Varric? Something got yer chest hairs in a twist?” Harper Trevelyan quipped as he approached the dwarf, a smile on his broad face.

“We have a problem.” Varric cut in, his voice taking on a nervous tone as he looked up the man before him.

“What sort of problem, Varric?” Harper asked, the smile disappearing as he took in his friends frazzled state.

“The sort of problem that may require some Templars, a few archers, and a whole lot of prayer to Andraste if I’m going to make it out alive.”

Harper listened carefully, his dark eyes taking in the dwarfs’ state; he was nervous, his eyes kept glancing at the parchment in his hand, and he couldn’t stand still. He had never seen Varric so uncertain, not even under the penetrating stare of the Seeker Cassandra. Placing a reassuring hand on the mans broad shoulder Harper turned, his voice hard as his eyes landed on a nearby guard.

“Inform the Commander and Sister Leliana they are needed in the war room, immediately.”

With a quick salute the guard ran off, his voice echoing in the hall as he yelled for someone to go inform the spymaster as he raced for the Commanders office. Harper lead Varric through the side door into Josephine’s office, the ambassador wrapped in a discussion with Cassandra; both women falling quiet at the presence of the Inquisitor and anxious dwarf trailing behind him.

“Ah, Inquisitor. Is everything alright?” Cassandra questioned; her brow furrowed as she looked at Varric.

Was something wrong with the dwarf?

“Emergency council meeting, ladies. If ye would please join us in the war room.” Harped politely replied before he continued, his eyes glancing down at his friend in concern.

He had never seen the man so anxious, not even when faced with Cassandra’s impending wrath once news of Varric knowing Hawke’s whereabouts reached her ears. Speaking of which, the Champion of Kirkwall would be arriving in two weeks from locations unknown, maybe that is what had the man so shaken? They filed into the war room and waited for the other members of the council as Varric studied the large map on the table, his eyes darting to and fro as he mumbled to himself. The door opened as Leliana walked through, confusion on her face as Cullen followed behind; both curious as to what was happening.

“Does someone care to explain what is going on?” Cassandra spoke, her eyes darting between the Inquisitor and dwarf at his side.

“Varric?” Harper spoke quietly as he placed his hand on the mans shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

The dwarf sighed as he rubbed his face with a gloved hand, placing the crumpled missive on the table for all to see. The council huddled close, reading the immaculate handwriting.

_Varric,_

_Trouble is making its way towards Honnleath.  
Red Mages are on the move from the west.  
But worse than that, she is near there.  
We may not get to her in time, but you may.  
Listen for the howls.  
Hurry._

“Honnleath? Why are the mages headed there?” Josephine questioned as she copied the note to a parchment on her clipboard.

“Better yet,” Leliana started, her eyes pinned on the dwarf. “Who is this woman your agent speaks of, Varric?”

Varric looked at his boots for a moment before he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the Commander.

“An old friend from Kirkwall,” He began, his eyes boring into the Commander who looked at him in surprise. “I managed to get her out of the city before all hell broke loose. She was supposed to stay in Redcliffe, but she never did what she was told. It took me years to track her down.”

“Who is she, Varric?” Cullen asked, his eyes dark as he tried to remember who was in the Champions group of friends.

He knew Aveline was still captain of the guard, the stalwart woman refusing to leave the city she swore to protect. That elvehn witch, Merrill was it? She left to lead what remained of her clan and those from the Alienage that wished to travel as their ancestors had. Could it have been that woman, Isabela? But wasn’t she with Hawke?

Cullen’s teeth clenched as he looked at the dwarf, his mind shifting towards his siblings and family who still lived in his childhood village. Were they safe?

“I’m surprised you don’t remember her, Curly. But then again, she wasn’t around long enough to get roped in to all the bullshit that happened.” Varric sighed as he pulled a piece of parchment from his coat pocket, laying it on the table next to the missive.

The likeness of a woman smiled back at them from the paper, the detailed sketch painting such a likeness that Cullen’s eyes widened a bit in recognition. A mane of curly hair surrounded her face and disappeared off the bottom of the page, her slightly rounded cheeks and large eyes framed by wayward pieces. Her eyes were two different shades; one shaded dark while the other was extremely light. A pert nose and full lips that were spread wide in a smile sat above her slightly pointed chin and a light dusting of freckles crossed the bridge of her nose. She looked older than he could recall, but then again, he mused, it had been years since the redhead stood before him.

“Inquisiton, I present my friend Evelyn Greybriar of Kirkwall; who is about to be in for a world of trouble unless we get there first.”


	9. Ain't Gonna Drown

The following morning the plans were set for them to leave Skyhold and Varric, who normally joked and dawdled, was the first to the stables. He sat on his small mount, a Fereldan Forder pony Master Dennett had acquired for him, and nervously fiddled with a small token he retrieved from his pocket. Harper approached the stables, Sera and Dorian bickering behind him about the woman they were going to retrieve as Cassandra followed quietly behind them, talking to Cullen in angry whispers.

“Varric, settle something for us.” Dorian called out as they approached, the blonde elf bouncing past him.

“Is she a friend or is she a _friend_?” Sera questioned, waggling her eyebrows with a grin.

Varric shook his head as he laughed lightly, tilting his head back to look at the brightening sky.

“She’s just a dear friend, you dolts.” He laughed before glancing down at the token in his hand. “A friend I should have contacted sooner.”

As he spoke the horses were lead from the stables by the stable hands; Harper’s massive black Amaranthine Charger, the white Imperial Warmblood Dorian had sent from his homeland, Sera’s painted Dalish All-Bred that was just as mischievous as its rider, and Cassandra’s grey Orlesian Courser. An extra horse was led out of the stables as everyone got situated, and with a displeased sigh from Cassandra, Cullen mounted the Inquisition Barded Charger with a stone face.

“Joining us today, are ye Commander?” Harper inquired, feeling the tension rolling off the two warriors.

“Honnleath is my home, Inquisitor. If Corypheus is planning on making a visit, you can be sure I’ll be there to greet him.” His face was dark as he spoke, the image of Mia and her small family flashing before his eyes as he leveled Cassandra with a glare before turning his horse towards the gates.

He may not return his sisters letters on time, or at all, but if a threat were making its way home, he would be there with a sword to meet it head on.

A handful of templars and just as many soldiers lined up near the gates, Ser Barris getting them in line as they sun made its appearance above the crested horizon. The Inquisitor and party rode through the gates, Cullen leading the troops as Barris mounted his own horse and brought up the rear.

The ride through the Frostback path towards Haven was quiet and easy, no new snowfall left the well-traveled road clear of ice and allowed the troops to move steadily. Conversation was quiet amongst the group, Cassandra still angry at Cullen for riding with them despite knowing why he did it. She would have done the same; she had done the same when her brother had been killed and she wanted revenge on those that were responsible. She couldn’t fault the former templar for wanting to prevent his family from falling to the same fate, especially if he could prevent it. The Inquisitor rode at the front, Sera and Dorian on either side of him as they chattered about what to expect when they reached Honnleath by nightfall; Dorian wondering if there were proper lodgings or if they would have to sleep on the ground of some stable and Sera cackling about getting to stick some baddies full of arrows. Varric rode with Cullen in comfortable silence; the commander fretting while the dwarf still fiddled with the token in his hand.

“What is that, Varric?” Cullen asked as he noticed the object glinting with the late morning light.

The dwarf was quiet for a moment before he reached out, passing the object to the templar before turning his eyes to the sky. Cullen took it carefully with a gloved hand, looking at the small object curiously. It was a tooth, dragon tooth Cullen noted with surprise, that was half dipped in what looked like melted veridium. A small rune symbol was carved in the bone with a precise hand between the glinting stone and the leather cord wrapped around the top.

“Evelyn gave it to me.” Varric stated as he felt the eyes of the commander land on him.

Ocean blue met melted amber as the dwarf turned to look at the man who became a friend after years of opposition, a grin on his face at the confused look Cullen gave him.

“Do you remember that mine that was outside of Kirkwall, the Bone Pit?” Varric asked conversationally as he steered his pony carefully down the mountain path they followed.

“The one the blood mages were hiding out at, right?” Cullen confirmed as his horse followed easily.

“No,” Varric clarified, his gaze hardening slightly. “The one that was overrun with Dragons at first.”

Cullen felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he nodded at the slip of his tongue; he knew Varric had a history with mages as well, the dwarfs not as harrowing as his own.

“The idiot who owned the Bone Pit was allowing his workers, refugees who escaped to Kirkwall to outrun the Blight, to get slaughtered by dragonlings until they all rioted against him.” Varric started as the landscape slowly started to change from snow covered fields to the lush landscapes of the Hinterlands.

“Hawke became a voice for those men, he couldn’t stand to see his countrymen fed to the wolves like cattle. So, we went in to clear it out.” Varric laughed, his eyes brightening at the memory. “It was insane! Dragonlings bursting out of every corner like fleas on a mabari. But we cleared it out and when Evelyn found out, it was like dealing with a high dragon! She was so mad she couldn’t come with us!”

Cullen smiled as Varric laughed, noticing their companions had slowed their mounts so they could hear the story the dwarf spun.

“So what does she do? She goes out to the Bone Pit alone!” He exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief.

“But didn’t ye clear out all the dragons?” Harper questioned curiously, turning his large body halfway around to listen.

“Yes, but there were still the odd sightings of dragonlings that got away!” He laughed as he shook his head. “So she goes out alone one night, saying she had agreed to work an extra shift at The Blooming Rose, and the blasted woman went to the Bone Pit with nothing but a lantern and small knife!”

Everyone laughed, even Cassandra, at the absurdity of the situation. Varric and Cullen alone knew the dangers of the roads that surrounded Kirkwall, just the idea of going out unprotected seemed ridiculous to the ex-templar but he laughed at the affronted look on the dwarfs face none the less.

“So what happened? Did she come across more dragons?” Cassandra asked, her attention entirely on the dwarf at her side.

“So the following morning nobody had seen her. We tore apart The Hanged Man, Isabela and Fenris checked the Blooming Rose and would you believe it? She lied to us! She had the whole blasted week off and they all thought us crazy for looking for her there! So we checked with the city guard, nobody had seen her on their patrols until one guard said he noticed a woman matching her description leaving the city towards Sundermount and the mines.”

“Nobody tried to stop her? A lone woman walking out of the city into the night and not one guard tried to stop her?” Dorian ask, his lip curling in distaste.

Varric shook his head before he smiled wide.


	10. Walk In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 new chapters on the same day, but as I'm getting ready to go back to work it might one or two chapters per week.

“Apparently, when the poor guard tried to question her she threatened to tie him naked to the guard tower if he tried to stop her.”

Collective laughter broke out, the troops trailing behind them laughing at the image Varric painted in their minds.

“Sounds like my type of woman.” Sera sighed, her eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

“Mine too!” Barris agreed from where he rode just behind them, laughing at Sera’s threatening look.

“Easy there, you two. She’d most likely stab you both if she heard you talking like that.” Varric laughed as Sera sighed dreamily.

“So anyway,” Varric continued as they reached a river, stopping to let the horses rest and drink. “We’re going crazy about her leaving without telling us, and just as Hawke is ready to send the entire team out to go look for her, who should come strolling through Hightown but Evelyn herself.”

They all sat around, stretching their tired limbs in the high afternoon sun as they refilled their waterskins and ate a light lunch.

“And then what happened?” Cullen asked enthralled as he tried to remember the redhead in more detail from their few interactions.

“She comes strolling down through the market; her clothes covered in dirt and blood, a black eye, and a bloody cut from shoulder to elbow. Everyone is staring at her like she’s lost her mind and she’s just whistling as if she was out on a stroll! Hawke was furious, if you could shoot fireballs out of your eyeballs I’m pretty sure he would have at that moment. And I shit you not, she just stood there smiling as if nothing was wrong at all.”

“So why did she go to the Bone Pit?” Harper asked as he laid out in the grass, his long limbs stretched out. “Did ye ever find out?”

Varric held a hand out to Cullen, motioning for the trinket the man still held in his hand. Carefully Cullen passed it back to its owner, the green stone shining brightly in the sun.

“For this.” Varric stated as he held up the dragons tooth, the crystal coating shining in a warmer shade than the green of the Inquisitors mark.

“She went back to the Bone Pit to get some dragonling teeth for all of us. She was so mad that we went without her the first time, she decided she’d go alone to get what she wanted. All the bodies had been heaped into piles by the workers at the mines and most of them had been picked clean. So she went looking for one that was still intact. Apparently, the daft woman found an injured dragonling hiding in a cave off the main part of the mine, it’s front legs were broken and it had a hole blasted in it’s side from an explosion the workers set off to open a new mining shaft. So what does she do? She _apologizes_ to the damn thing and then kills it, _by herself._ ”

Collective gasps broke out, Sera swooning at the thought before Varric finished his story as they loaded the horses up again.

“Hawke and Fenris were furious with her, neither would talk to her for hours. So in their collective genius, they stormed into her room at The Hanged Man to yell at her and found her in her bathtub!” He laughed, tears forming in his eyes. “I’ve never seen two hotheads calm down so quickly as they did in that moment. She didn’t even get out of the tub as she yelled at them!”

“You lie, Varric!” Cassandra exclaimed, her cheeks tinting with a blush that would match Cullen’s own if anyone had looked at him.

“I swear by the Maker!” Varric cried, one hand placed over his heart. “Apparently she went back to the Bone Pit to get dragonling teeth to make these for all of us.”

Varric smiled as he looked at the necklace he held, his thumb running along the smooth stone.

“She wanted to give us all something to keep us safe, something Merrill had mentioned to her about protective runes and Dalish magic. We found out after, the injuries were her own fault; the cut on her arm was from reaching into the beasts’ mouth to get certain teeth that were shorter in the back for Merrill and myself. Her shirt got caught so she just yanked her arm and one of the sharper front teeth snagged her. And her black eye was from being clumsy; she accidently punched herself in the eye as she was digging out some veridium she spotted embedded in the wall and her hands slipped. So you can imagine what the Dalish tribe outside the city thought of her as she wandered into their camp, asking for their help to make the necklaces.”

“What does the rune mean?” Dorian asked as he inspected the tooth, squinting to identify it.

“Each necklace had different ones for each person; mine has bravery.”

“And what of the others?” Cullen asked as he watched Varric put it safely back in his pocket.

He thought for a moment as they neared an outcropping of rocks, navigating the horses carefully as they kept an eye out for any danger.

“If I remember correctly-“ He started before Dorian cut off him.

“You _always_ remember everything.” The Tevinter cackled from ahead.

“As I was saying,” He shot a look at Dorian’s back. “I know Avelline’s necklace was for strength, the strength to protect Kirkwall and to move on with her life from her husband’s death. Merrill got wisdom, to keep her on the right path and do what was right not just for her, but for her clan. Fenris received the rune for peace, to be able to move on from his past and live a life he wanted; a peaceful life all his own. Isabela got a weird one in my opinion, hers was the rune for home. Evelyn said it was so no matter where Isabela sailed to, she always would be able to find home again. And Hawke almost pissed himself at the one she gave him; she gave him the rune of patience.”

“ _Patience_?” Harper asked in disbelief. “She gave the Champion of Kirkwall a necklace for patience?”

Varric laughed as he nodded, his spirits higher than when they set out at first light.

“Hawke wasn’t a patient man, he tended to act first and think second. But it seemed the necklace hit home in the end, because he didn’t just rush in during the fight with the Arishok. He worked out plan after plan and let the Arishok do most of the work before one of his plans would work. So in the end, it all worked out thanks to Evelyn’s silly notion.”

Varric’s tale worked through the Inquisition members as they rode, their horses moving at a leisurely pace as they came to a stop on a hilltop that overlooked the valley below. The homes of Honnleath could be seen in the distance, smoke rising from the chimneys in the late evening sky as the orchard trees swayed in the warm wind. Southeast of their position a large lake glittered, flowers and trees covering it’s banks before the far end of it was swallowed up in a small outcropping of trees. The far road to the village seemed clear for miles, no sign of any of Corypheus’ men in sight from any direction.

“So Varric,” Harper started as he took in the valley below. “Where do we find this friend of yours?”

“Honestly,” Varric started as he rubbed his neck nervously. “I have no idea. All my informant said was is that she’s near here and to listen for the howls.”

“But there’s no wolves near Honnleath.” Cullen stated confused as he looked at Varric.

A hushed settled over the group as they fixed the rogue with disbelieving stares before, with a defeated sigh, Cassandra started to angle her horse down the hill, pointing in the direction of the lake.

“We’ll make camp there and search the surrounding area. There would be no other place for her to go if she isn’t living in the village.”


	11. Mistress of Hounds

Camp was set up quickly as Cullen slipped away to a dock that was hiding behind the trees from where they made camp. The sun had finally set, and the fireflies came to life in the darkness; their glowing bodies blinking over the stilled water. He stood quietly as he looked out across the water, his heart feeling the easing pull this place held over him and for the first time in months, his mind was quiet. Golden eyes slid closed as he listened to the soft sound of the water, the crickets chirping and local fauna moving in the undergrowth. He knew this place; this place was a Haven for him in his younger years and to come back now was what he needed. Soft footsteps alerted him to someone approaching but by the smell he knew it was friend, not foe, and relaxed against the wooden post at his side.

“Does it feel weird?” Harper asked quietly, his gravelly voice quiet against the still of the night. “Being home again, I mean.”

Cullen shrugged from where he leant against the post, arms across his chest.

“Truthfully, I didn’t think I would come back here any time soon. But it’s nice in a way, I suppose. I used to come here all the time as a boy, it’s nice to see it hasn’t changed much.” The commander confessed before a noise caught his attention.

“Inquisitor,” He started as he straightened, straining to see the bank on the other side of the lake through the light fog that had settled over it. “Did you just hear a howl?”

Harper nodded quietly as he gestured to the camp, Cullen nodding in agreement as they quietly made their way back to the campsite; footsteps rushed.

“Gather yer weapons.” Harper spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear him as they re-entered the camp.

“Barris, leave two men here to guard the camp. Take the rest with you along the east side of the lake, we’ll take the west.” Cullen instructed as he pulled his longsword from its place in his tent.

“What’s going on?” Cassandra asked as she stood, her hand grasping Cullens arm.

“We follow the howls.” He confirmed as he nodded at Varric, the dwarf jumping from his place beside the fire.

Quietly each group made their way around the lake, careful avoid as many dried twigs as possible. Sera and Varric stalked quietly ahead, bows at the ready as they reached the gathering of trees. With a nod from Harper and a wave to Barris, both groups crept through the tree line, bodies low as they moved slowly. Another howl broke the silence, this one closer than before as Cassandra and Cullen lifted their shields in preparation for an attack.

“There’s a house up ahead.” Sera whispered as she peered around a large tree.

Slowly they crept closer from both sides until they were only a few feet apart, bodies hidden behind the tress. A cottage sat before them in a small clearing, the trees offering natural protection from the elements and prying eyes that would be trying to spot something out of the ordinary from the lake. The yard surrounding the cottage was all dirt, the grass having be trampled away time and time again until it grew only on the outskirts. There was a light in one of the front windows and smoke rising from a chimney that disappeared before it reached the tops of the tall trees.

Another howl interrupted their observations, this one coming from within the house.

“Someone is in there.” Cassandra whispered as a shadow moved past a window.

Another candle was lit in one of the dark windows, followed by another and another. Light spilled out of the windows, illuminating the dead front yard as they debated their next move. Barris and his men spread out, offering cover from behind and the sides as the Inquisitor and his group slowly moved forwards to the tree line. But as they stepped out of the safety of the trees into the dirt yard, the front door slammed open, light spilling out and chasing the darkness away. A line of beasts darted out, their growls loud against the still of the night as they squatted low to the dirt, their eyes flashing dangerously.

Quickly Dorian threw up a barrier around them as the beasts took threatening steps towards them, the sound of Varric readying Bianca at his side giving him a slight comfort; but nothing to write home about. The metallic sound of swords being drawn rang out as the growls grew louder, the massive bodies lowering further, waiting to attack. A figure appeared in the door, any discerning features blocked out by the light pouring from the cottage, and languidly leaned against the door frame.

“You can either stand there pissing your pants or you can state your business. My friends have already eaten, but I’m sure they can make room.” A female voice called, hard like stone.

“Is that yer friend, Varric?” Harper whispered, his war axe resting on his shoulder.

Varric shrugged before he took a cautious step forwards, Bianca aimed low at the ground.

“I’m looking for an old friend, I was told I’d find her somewhere around here.” Varric called out cautiously, his eyes trained on the creatures that watched him.

He moved forwards slowly until he was in the ring of light, slowly raising Bianca to place her back in the holster on his back. He stood with his hands out before him, a universal sign of peace to man and beast, as he was finally able to see what was growling at them. A line of mabari separated them from the cottage, their large eyes glowing in the light as their black and tan bodies shook in the possible delight of killing for their meal.

The woman in the door didn’t move, her body barely shifting as her tilted to the side.

“What is your name, dwarf?” She asked, her voice still hard as she gazed at him.

“Varric Tethras, formerly of Kirkwall.” Came his response, one of the dogs creeping closer to him with teeth bared.

The woman was quiet as she stood looking at the clearing until she pushed off the door frame, her voice carrying loudly.

“ _Falon_!” She called and just as the word slipped from her lips, the mabari calmed and gave up their defensive stances.

“Varric Tethras,” She began as she walked forwards, stopping a few paces away from him. “You good for nothing nug fucker!”

Her words cut sharp across the clearing, confusion painting itself across all the faces present before Sera’s loud voice broke the tension.

“I think we found her!” She cackled as she slipped off the tree she was hiding in, landing in a heap on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon: elvhen for friend


	12. Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Cullen is going to be a bit out of character in this and the next chapter, but hopefully it works out.

Slowly the rest of the troops came out of the darkness, weapons lowered as they stepped into the clearing but wary eyes glancing at the mabari that faced them.

“They’re harmless.” Evelyn stated with a sigh before letting out a piercing whistle. “Back to the house, all of you!”

Quickly the mabari retreated in a neat line, one by one disappearing into the cottage and out of sight.

“If you’re here there must be a reason,” She turned her eyes towards Varric, a frown marring her features.

Her mismatched eyes glanced up, taking count of how many stood before her before she shook her head, turning towards the cottage.

“If you have mounts you can put them around back, there’s some hay and water already set up. Any equipment or tents you can leave in the yard; nobody will bother them here.”

She disappeared into the cottage, the door staying open behind her and with a shrug and quick orders for Barris and his men to collect the horses and equipment, they followed her into the house.

The house was small and felt even smaller with the arrival of the new guests. A sitting room was to the right of the door, a worn couch and two chairs sat around a low table while piles of furs laid interspersed across the wood floors, large canine bodies occupying most of them. Across from the door was a dining and kitchen space, oil lanterns bathing the rooms in a golden light as Evelyn threw kindling into the large fireplace that sat in the corner of the kitchen, water boiling in a large pot over the orange flames.

A large, low sided crate sat on the center of the dining table in the middle of the room with fabrics and furs spilling out, small whines coming form within. A large mabari sat next to the table, it’s brown eyes hyper focused on the newcomers.

“Why’re you here, Varric?” Evelyn questioned as she leaned against the table, arms crossed over her chest. “Or did you finally decide to keep your word?”

Her tone was sharp, each word dripping with anger. She had waited years, years to hear if her friends had survived Kirkwall, years of nightmares and tears thinking they were all slaughtered. And yet here he stood before her, looking just as he always did.

“Listen Evelyn,” Varric started, his tone unsure and cautious. “I’m really sorry. It took longer than I’d like to admit finding you, you were supposed to stay in Redcliffe.”

The redhead scoffed as her eyes bore into his.

“And you were supposed to send word that you were okay, that you all were okay.”

Varric sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, shoulders hunching as she continued.

“But you know how I found out the fate of my friends?” She questioned, her eyes roaming over his companions. “ _A fucking book_ entitled The Champion of Kirkwall, written by our very own Varric Tethras.”

Her eyes burned in the light of the oil lamps as she took in the group before her; these were not the friends she knew from what felt like a lifetime ago. A dark-haired woman looked at Varric accusingly, arms crossed over her armored chest while a blonde man behind them shook his head, his eyes downcast. A darkhaired man and blonde elf stood to the side, looking between them before shrugging; the blonde elf motioning slightly to the box with her head as the dark haired man gave her a daring stare before the large redheaded man behind them shook his head no. She could hear the rumblings of armored bodies moving out in the yard, low voices, and grating steel as they moved about.

“My Lady,” The dark-haired woman started, stepping forward. “Varric is an idiot, of that I have no doubt. But we are here because we came to find you, a small army of Red Mages is making its way here from the West. We need to stop them before they reach the village.”

Evelyn’s mismatched eyes held hers as she spoke, her gaze boring into the seekers.

“And who are you?” Evelyn’s voice had lost its bite, her words quiet and tired.

“I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Left Hand of Divine Justina and member of the Inquisition under Inquisitor Harper Trevelyan.” Cassandra spoke, her voice soft as she bowed her head slightly.

The large redheaded man stepped forward, his movements cautious as the mabari at her side let out a soft growl.

“Harper Trevelyan, my lady.” He greeted, bowing slightly. “It was Varric’s request that we come and find ye, but it is true what Cassandra says. We need to stop them before they reach Honnleath.”

Evelyn was quiet as they spoke, her fingers running softly over the head of the mabari before she sighed and nodded her head.

“Very well. You may set up your camp in the yard, the dogs won’t cause you any trouble.”

And just like that, they were dismissed as Evelyn turned to sit at the table, her attention focused on the crate that sat before her. With quick glances amongst themselves Evelyn heard them shuffle out the door before it closed quietly behind them. Tears threatened to spill over as she sat, her mind bringing up old memories as her fingers gently danced in the crate. She had believed they all died when she didn’t receive word, her heart breaking more than it did on the ship she escaped on. Nightmares plagued her for the first few months, gruesome images of her friends mangled bodies among the burning city were all she dreamt of.

Hawke falling in battle against the Arishok, mouth shown shut and shackles placed on his body as he was tortured for being a mage; a Sareebas. She assumed Merrill had given in to her demons, given in to the blood magic she was so bent on using and was cut down by templars; the innocence in her eyes diminished to ash. She had feared Fenris had perished against Anders, both men fighting tooth and nail to kill the other before their bodies tore apart under the pressure of Anders magic. Isabela would have fought like a wild animal, before being felled. Her mind plagued her with the image of her friend’s body being brutally raped before she was killed, by templars or Qunari. She knew Aveline would have fought to the end trying to protect her city and her people, and with the shield of her deceased husband strapped to her arm, she would rush into the chaos of the Chantry only to be burned alive by a rogue fireball after fighting to restore order.

While the dreams plagued her sleep, despair plagued her waking hours. She lost herself into drink and self-destructive activities, trying to ease the burning ache. A year past and still no word and for three months she was in a drunken stupor, until she decided it was time to leave Redcliffe. She traveled for six months, staying at taverns along the way and letting her indulgences rule her life. Nameless and faceless men warmed her bed, the few moments enough to distract her from thoughts of Fenris and the others as she downed mug after mug of ale.

A loud whine disrupted her thoughts as her eyes focused on the crate and the small face staring back at her. The smallest mabari puppy she had ever seen looked up at her, it’s small face squishing up in distaste as she cried, her little pink tongue visible.

“It’s alright,” Evelyn cooed as she gently picked her up, placing her on her lap. “It’s okay little one.”

The large mabari that sat at her side scooted forwards, his large nose gently nudging the pups head before he began cleaning her with large, soft strokes of his tongue. Evelyn hummed quietly as she gently stroked the pups body, her small cries slowly quieting to a low hum.

“Do you breed mabari?” A male’s voice questioned, causing Evelyn’s head to whip towards the door.

The blonde man from before stood in the doorway, his armor reflecting the light of the lanterns as he took a cautious step forward. He was nervous she noticed, his eyes dancing between her face and the large dog next to her.

“I do.” Came her simple answer as she watched him, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

He seemed familiar she thought, either from her past life or a long-forgotten dream and she couldn’t place it. He rubbed his neck nervously, his eyes always drifting back to the small puppy in her lap.

“Do you like mabari?” She questioned, her eyes searching his face.

“I do. I always wanted one as a boy, but we couldn’t have one.” He replied as he stepped closer, his confidence gaining as the large beast paid him no mind.

“Do I know you?” Evelyn asked as she tilted her head up to look at him, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked down at her. “You seem familiar somehow.”

“You don’t remember me?” Came his response, his voice sounding nervous and somehow dejected. “From Kirkwall?”

She studied him carefully for a moment, her eyes taking in his golden curls that were smoothed back to eyes like melted gold, a regal nose and strong jaw. And just like that, it hit her like a brick.

“Knight-Captain Rutherford?” She smiled, her face lighting up.

A weight seemed to lift of his shoulders as she smiled up at him, his cheeks flushing dark before he realized she used his old title.

“No longer Knight-Captain I’m afraid.” Cullen corrected, before he bent slightly at the waist.

“Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition forces, at your service.”

Evelyn smiled brightly as he straightened, memories of their few encounters in Kirkwall floating to the surface before she gestured to the seat next to her.

“So, Commander. Tell me how you went from being Knight-Captain of Kirkwall to leading the armies of the faithful.”

Cullen sat carefully, his armor taking a moment to adjust comfortably before he looked at her and for the first time in years, took in the woman who had possibly saved his life. She was older now he mused, as they all were, but the years were kind to her. Her face had slimmed from any of the remaining baby fat she once had and her hair had grown longer and wilder, framing her like a lions mane. Her body which had once seemed too skinny, like most of the poorer citizens of Kirkwall, had filled out nicely from what he could tell through the shield of the green dress she wore. She was doing well for herself, here in the wilds of Fereldan if the small cottage and large amount of dogs were any indication.

“It’s a long story,” He started as he gave her a small smile. “But it began when a brave woman screamed in my face about a plot?” He finished with a laugh, his body relaxing.

“I don’t believe I screamed,” She corrected as she dipped a fingertip into a bowl of milk sitting at her elbow. “But I have time to hear the whole thing.”

As the night slowly wore on, Evelyn sat nursing the small pup in her lap as she listened to the tale of Commander Cullen Rutherford, former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, and how the city she had once called home fell to ruin and chaos.


	13. Forgive Me Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a while and that it's short. Been back at work but with the pandemic it's been hectic, but hopefully I can do a chapter a week after this.

She awoke with a start, sweat glistening in the first rays of light that passed through her bedroom window. Warg, the largest mabari she had who was the alpha of the pack, stood next to the bed growling low in his throat. She jumped from the bed and quickly dressed, her eyes glancing around the room. In the corner laid Vallah, Warg’s mate who had just had puppies, her amber eyes glowing as she lifted her head.

“Stay, Vallah. Watch the pups.” She cooed as she placed the squirming babes back into their mothers bed, the smallest one wriggling right up under her chin.

Once Warg was satisfied his mate and pups were safe they marched from the room, the rest of the mabari standing and waiting at the door. Outside the Inquisitor and his people were already awake, their eyes glue on the trees they had walked from a few hours before. As she glanced around she noticed Cullen and the templars were standing rigidly, hands clasped on the pommels of their swords.

“Are these the friends you were expecting?” She asked quietly as she stood next to Varric, the dwarf looking up at her with a soft expression.

“Red Mages, under the control of Corypheus. We don’t know why they were coming this way, if they were looking for you or if they were going to attack the village.” He spoke just as quiet as he loaded a bolt into Bianca.

She nodded as she moved towards the forest, the mabari flanking her in a seemingly effortless form. She heard the soldiers shuffling behind her as they quickly followed, Harper reaching her side in a few long strides.

“What are ye doing? Ye can’t just meet them head on.” He argued, his deep voice low.

“He’s right,” Cullen started as he appeared at her other side. “These aren’t just normal mages, they’re corrupted by Corypheus and red lyrium. They’re more dangerous than usual.”

“Which is why you’ll all be hiding in the trees,” Evelyn answered, a dangerous smile spreading across her face. “I’ve dealt with the mages and templars after the Circles collapsed, this will be no different.”

The ground rumbled underfoot as they approached the lake, the air crackling with the pull of the fade as spells were beginning to take their form. Gooseflesh danced across her skin as the hairs on the back of her neck rose; they were close. From over the hill the mages appeared, the red lyrium in their systems glowing in the morning light as they marched forwards.

“Evelyn,” Varric warned as he took a step back, Bianca ready and loaded in front of him.

“Don’t worry Varric, this won’t be the first time.” She replied as she left the trees, the mabari growling low in their throats.

The ground rumbled louder as boulders flew in her direction, the heavy stones crashing around her as her and the warrior dogs moved like wind through the brush. A boulder crashed to her left, one of her dogs dancing around it as a bolt of lightning crashed to her right, Warg dodging quickly to the side before his growl grew fierce. Fire and ice scorned the field in front of them, the dogs barking happily as they dodged to and fro and picked up their pace.

Evelyn grinned as she pulled her dagger from the sheath on her thigh, the familiar blade feeling at home in her hand.

“ _Dagra_!” She cried as she raced forwards, the hounds circling her in a tight formation.

The air rippled around her as she felt a barrier encompass her, blasts of fire and lightening bouncing back. Arrows and crossbow bolts whizzed by as she jumped over a mage, her dagger blade slicing through soft flesh like a knife through a pad of butter. The hounds disappeared in blurs of brown and black fur, strong jaws and sharp teeth snapping through flesh and bone; the red of the spilled blood painting their gaping maws. The mages screamed in terror as the hounds and their master danced through their ranks, their magic failing as the templars suppressed their magic before they were overtaken by steel and teeth.

A wall of fire surrounded the mages from all sides, Dorian’s laughter echoing across the battlefield as he corralled them for Sera and Varric to pick off from their vantage points. Peals of maniac laughter overtook the screams as Sera tossed flasks of fire and ice with perfect aim, Varric quickly following with poisoned bolts. Evelyn dodged a staff blade as the steel of a sword swiped overhead, Cullen and Harper blocking her blind spots.

“I told you,” Evelyn giggled as she danced around them, “Piece of cake.”

The last mage fell, her face distorted as a hounds jaw snapped closed around her throat. A sharp whistle from the redhead had the hounds retreating, their fur stained red and black from the battle.

“Well I’ll be damned, Evie.” Varric laughed, shouldering Bianca. “You’ve picked up a few skills since the last time I saw you.”

Evelyn quirked a smile as she checked her hounds, Warg sniffing over her and nudging her with his nose as he checked her over.

“I’m alright my friend.” She whispered to the dog, rubbing his head. “Take them home, check on Vallah. I’ll be right behind you.”

A sharp bark startled the members of the Inquisition, all eyes turning towards the hounds as Warg darted towards home, the rest of the hounds following him.

“So,” Evelyn started, mismatched eyes boring into Varric’s ocean blue. “What happens now?”

It was Cassandra who stepped forward, her posture regal and her brown eyes calculating.

“Now,” she began, a small smile on her face. “Now we ask you to come with us, to join the Inquisition.”

“Your skill with a blade is impressive, not to mention your hounds.” Harper added, stepping forward. “I know mabari are traditionally used by Grey Wardens during a blight, but your hounds are fierce and fast. We could use your collective skill in the Inquisition.”

Mismatched eyes glanced over everyone carefully, Cullens hopeful look giving her pause before her eyes bore into Varrics once more.

“Only if Varric apologizes for not keeping his word.” She replied, a dark smile painting her face.

The dwarf’s eyes widened, color draining from his face.

“You don’t mean...” He trailed off, voice going up in pitch.

“Oh yes Varric,” Evelyn whispered, eyes glinting. “Isabela’s rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagra - to battle.


	14. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at updating on a regular basis, so this one is to make up for it.

The journey back to Skyhold was slow and lumbering, but pleasant. Many hands had helped pack and board up the cottage, most of Evelyn’s belongings being loaded into a wagon that was hooked up to a very large gelding; his coat a shining river of black with a white nose and white patch over his left eye.

The plains passed by slowly as they made the trek home, the members of the Inquisition talking and laughing amongst themselves in the warm afternoon breeze. Many jabs were directed at Varric, who true to his word, apologized in a fashion that would have made Isabela proud. The dwarf, to his dismay but to Sera’s delight, strutted around the clearing in front of the cottage in nothing but his small clothes, apologizing to Evelyn with a thick Orlesian accent and a few choice words regarding nugs and sticking things in inappropriate places. This was something he would not be able to live down for a while if the way Sera and Dorian were carrying on about it was any indication.

As Skyholds turrets and walls came into view the chatter grew more excited, a few of the templars rushing through the gates as the sky burst into the pinks and oranges of the setting sun. Evelyns eyes widened as she was led over the bridge into the lower courtyard, the main hold rising up before her and countless people rushing around.

Once her horse and wagon were taken into the custody of some of the servants and her hounds were taken to a kennel near the stables, a young woman cooing over the basket of puppies as she helped the mabari settle, she was whisked away by Harper into the hold.

“There’s a room that has been made ready for ye overlooking the upper courtyard,” He began as he hefted her trunk onto his massive shoulder. “It’s not in the best condition, but any work that needs to be done or if ye need anything just let Josephine, our Ambassador, know. She’ll take care of it.”

Evelyn nodded as she easily matched his long strides, keeping up with Hawke and Fenris made it a simple task.

“How did you know I would come back with you?” She questioned as they made their way up a flight of stairs to the upper courtyard. “Or that you would even find me?”

They weaved their way through the soldiers and villagers alike that milled about, some sparring while others helped moved timber and stone.

“Varric spoke about ye constantly while we were out searching, but it was the look in his eye when he heard that ye might be in trouble.” Harper spoke quietly as they headed up a flight of steps in the back left of the courtyard.

He stopped as they reached the top, on large hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

“I trust Varric with my life and to see him that distraught, _that scared_ , that something foul might befall you; I’ve never seen him like that before.”

Evelyn studied him carefully as she took in his words; while he didn’t answer her question, she was surprised to hear him speak of the dwarf’s vulnerability, something the large man obviously felt uncomfortable doing. But she knew he was trying to help quell her anger towards the man in question and, deep down, she knew she wouldn’t stay mad at him forever. After all, he had saved her ass on more than one occasion back home in Kirkwall.

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Evelyn whispered as she smiled softly at the large man, patting his arm with one of her small hands. “Now, show me this room you spoke about.”

Life at Skyhold was not dull she decided after almost two weeks of non-stop work. While the keep was under repair, droves of refugees made their way to the gates of the mountain fortress; craftsmen, servants, soldiers, and those in search of a safe place in a world tipped on its head. The room she had been gifted upon arrival did indeed need work, but in the short time she had been there she made it her own. With the help of the lovely Ambassador and two elvehn craftsmen a pesky hole in the roof of her room had been repaired, but instead of boarding it up they placed colored glass over the hole, giving the otherwise dark room some light. Josephine commissioned a comfortable bed for her as well as a dresser and bookcase, despite Evelyn’s constant declining of the offer.

“A lady should have comfortable accommodations,” Josephine had admonished with a smile. “Even during a time of uncertainty. Besides, you know never know when a handsome gentleman will come calling.” She winked before scurrying away with the craftsmen in tow.

The important items from her old life in Kirkwall had been placed respectfully on the shelves of the bookcase with any other items she owned; a few books she picked up in Redcliffe, a small portrait of her parents, and gifts her friends had bestowed upon her. Dried herbs hung in one corner of the room, the smell of lavender and jasmine keeping away the musty smell of the old fortress. Sera, who had set up shop in the newly opened tavern, had bestowed brightly colored fabrics and pillows on her. When she questioned the blonde where they had come from she was met with a cheeky grin and an offhanded comment about ‘lady stick up the bum’s personal effects’ before the elf bounded off.

She liked Sera she realized, the blonde reminding her of a mix between Isabela and Merrill; she could be serious when it mattered but would prefer to laugh and play. Whenever she would see the archer around the keep she was usually running away from angry guards or sneaking food out of the kitchens, but always had a smile stretched across her face.

She had briefly met Sister Leliana one morning when she went to check on the hounds, the young woman who had settled them in when she first arrived quickly took a liking to her and had from then on took on the responsibility of cleaning the kennels and feeding the troupe of mabari. The sun had not yet fully risen when she saw the spymaster kneeling inside the fenced area that surrounded the kennels, whispering softly to the hounds. Her attention was settled on Fenriel, one of the younger hounds who was all tan except for what looked like black socks on his front legs.

The hound was always cautious of newcomers unless he could scent a treat hidden somewhere and from what it looked like, that’s exactly what the redhead had hidden in her robes.

“You seem to know your way around mabari.” Evelyn spoke as she opened the gate to the kennels, two of the youngest hounds trotting over to greet her.

“An old friend of mine had one, long ago.” Leliana responded softly, stroking Fenriel’s ears.

Evelyn nodded, biting her lip before speaking softly. “You are welcome around my hounds at any time, Sister. I know that look on your face, it is one I myself held for a long time.”

The spymaster regarded her for a moment, calculating eyes studying the sincere look on her face before a small smile was her silent answer. Every morning, before the sun rose above the snowcapped mountains, Evelyn and Leliana greeted each other with small smiles before the bard would disappear into the early morning.

According to Cassandra who greeted her every morning as she descended the steps into the upper courtyard there were plenty of others for her to meet; The Iron Bull and his mercenary company who took a trip back to Haven to see if they could salvage anything, Madame Vivian who Cassandra spoke of with poorly veiled contempt, a young boy named Cole who they could never find, and Solas who was their resident expert on all things concerning the Fade and demons.

When Evelyn questioned the woman about the commander, who all but disappeared the moment they returned to the fortress she was met with a tight smile.

“The Commander never takes a break I am afraid, but do not fret. If he’s not running drills with Barris and their men, he can always be found in his office.” She explained before shooing the woman off with a small grin.

The morning she realized she hadn’t seen Harper in some time all the inhabitants of the keep were gathered in the lower courtyard, an excited buzz running through those gathered. She found Varric and Sera along with Dorian near the stairs to the upper courtyard, a large Qunari standing behind them.

“What is going on?” She questioned as she approached the group, noticing Leliana standing on path above them.

“Not sure, but Ruffles said to gather everyone here.” Varric responded with a shrug before motioning to the Quanri behind him.

“Evie, meet Iron Bull.” He introduced with a flourish of his hand. “Tiny, meet Evelyn Greybriar, formerly of Kirkwall.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Evelyn Greybriar of Kirkwall.” Iron Bull greeted with a large grin lighting up his scarred face. “Are you a natural redhead?”

She shook his hand with a confused look on her face before nodding slowly.

“Unless I’ve been lied to my entire life and I’m actually a blonde.”

Iron Bull groaned deeply before raking his one eye over her slowly.

“I love redheads.”

“Don’t make me shoot you, Bull!” Varric warned, swatting the larger man away from the laughing woman with a smile on his face.


	15. Coming Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm sorry. But here's two nice long ones.

The day Garrett Hawke walked back into her life you would have sworn a dragon had descended upon the enchanted fortress. Evelyn spent her morning with the hounds, checking on Vallah and the pups who were well cared for by the servants, and taking the hounds to a training ground on the far side of the castle to run drills with the help of a few volunteer mages. Eventually her hounds would be placed into battle alongside the Inquisition forces and she was determined to keep them at their best; she would not lose one of her pack.

The sounds of happy barking from the hounds drew the attention of the castle’s inhabitants; soldiers, staff, and dignitaries alike flocked to the training ground to watch. Ice shot out of the ground as fire rained down on them and the dogs yipped happily as they jumped and dodged, only getting close enough to the mages to kick dirt up at them before they started again. Dorian and Varric pushed through the gathered crowd, coming to a stop across the field from Evelyn.

“Want some help?” Varric called, hefting Bianca off his shoulder with a smile.

Evelyn glanced up at the men from where she stood, arms crossed against her chest.

“From both of you?” She questioned; head tilted. “I already have mages helping me, no offense Dorian.”

Dorian grinned as he unstrapped his staff from his back.

“From Chantry trained mages, my dear. How about a mage with…a different set of skills?” He replied, dark brow quirked.

As the mages cleared the field Evelyn pulled her hair back into a messy bun on the top of her head, pulling her dagger from its place on her thigh.

“If that’s the case,” she grinned stepping forwards, “Then I should make it a fair fight for the hounds.”

With flashing eyes, she sped forwards, the mabari taking formation around her. Like water they moved as one; dodging bolt after bolt Varric loosed at them as Dorian released fire spells mixed with terror at an alarming rate. Dropping to a knee Evelyn slid forward with her head down as Warg jumped over her from behind, his large jaws snapping a bolt in half before flipping to the side, a fireball narrowly missing him. Atala, one of the smaller females, darted in from the side as a blur of brown, her small frame but quick speed placing her a hairs breadth away from Dorian’s ankle, her teeth snapping audibly before bounding away.

A wall of fire burst forth from the ground cutting off a frontal assault as Varric rained down a flurry of bolts, believing the hounds to have stopped before with a loud howl three hounds flew over the flames, quickly circling the archer and mage.

“Andraste’s tits…” Varric muttered as they hounds closed in, his eyes wide.

“You should be more worried about your balls, Varric.” Evelyn laughed from behind them.

Dorian quickly turned to cast a spell before he came up short, a glinting dagger pointed at his throat. Evelyn stood grinning as the rest of the hounds closed in, barking and snapping their jaws.

“Well played, my dear.” Dorian conceded, lowering his staff with a grin.

“Yeah, now call off your hounds.” Varric yelled as Atala tried to nip his foot.

With a quick whistle and lowering of her blade the hounds retreated, tongues flopping out in exhaustion.

“Damn, Evie. That was impressive.” Varric commented as he shouldered Bianca, a smile playing against his face.

“Thank you both for helping us out. You were right Dorian, your spells are a lot stronger than most of the other mages here.”

“And I’m the most good looking too.” He winked in response.

Evelyn laughed heartily before a voice caused her to freeze, eyes going wide.

“Second most good looking, actually.” A deep voice laced with mirth responded.

Slowly Evelyn turned and she felt her heart stop at the sight of the darked haired man standing between Harper and the Commander. Dark eyes bore into hers from across the field as he stood still, muscular arms crossed against an equally muscular chest.

“Hello, Evelyn.”

As soon as the words left his lips her dagger was flying towards him, a shrill scream tearing from her throat as she raced quickly after it.

Cullen stood rooted to the ground, his mind moving in slow motion until he saw the dagger flying towards them. As soon as it bounced off a quickly placed barrier that surrounded them he rushed forwards, just able to grab the screaming woman as she launched herself through the air; another dagger raised in her first.

“You piece of shit!” She screeched, as one arm wrapped around her middle and the other stopped her arm just inches from the dark haired man’s chest.

The spectators quickly fled as she thrashed against his armored chest, spewing insults in a shocking manner. Cullen gripped her tightly against him, his hand wrapping around her wrist as his lips found her ear.

“Calm down, Evelyn.” He breathed quietly, pulling her a few paces away.

“How can I calm down?” She screamed, fire burning in her eyes. “He fucking abandoned me!”

Cullen grunted as she writhed against him, his hand slipping down to her waist where he grabbed her tightly as his eyes darkened.

“I didn’t abandon you, Evelyn.” He spoke, his voice hard.

“You’re a fucking lair, Garrett Hawke.” She spat as tears gathered in her eyes.

“Just listen to him, Evelyn.” Cullen started, his head still lowered to her ear. “And if you don’t like what he has to say, then I’ll personally throw him off the battlements.”

Tears spilled down uncontrollably from her eyes as she buried her face in his cloak, her body falling still against him.

A handful of moments later found them seated in the tavern, her tears having slowed to just a few sniffles as she perched on a seat between Harper and Cullen; her hand wrapped tightly in his cloak. As tankards were placed in front of them she slowly looked up, meeting Hawke’s eyes from across the table.

“I’m sorry,” He started, his eyes soft in the candlelight. “Things went to shit to that day and every day after. It was never my intention to make you feel like you were abandoned, like you didn’t matter.”

His voice was soft as he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Anders made a mess of everything and when things finally quieted down long enough, I had to leave Kirkwall.”

She listened quietly as she sipped at her ale, her leg bouncing under the table.

“It’s true,” Cullen continued as he looked down at her. “The Chantry was out for blood and it was Hawke’s blood they were calling for.”

“And it’s not an excuse, Evelyn.” Hawke rushed as he saw her open her mouth to speak. “But you were safe and maybe it was for the best.”

“Oh yeah,” Varric agreed as he took a gulp of his ale. “Or else Cassandra would have gone after you instead of me. That woman is scary.”

She was quiet as she listened, her eyes focused on her bouncing knee until a gloved hand was placed on her thigh. Her eyes traveled up the hand until she met Cullen’s gaze, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against her leggings.

“What about everyone else?” She whispered as she looked away, looking from Hawke to Varric.

Hawke sighed as he rubbed his scruffy beard, his mouth twisting into a small smile.

“Merrill sends her love, she’s travelling through the Free Marches with some of the elves from the alienage. Avaline and Donnic, that guard she liked, got married and she’s still running her soldiers into the ground.” He smiled, thinking of their friends. “Isabela sent a package for you and told me to tell you she’s got a new ship, to send word to Lefty in Kirkwall if you ever need her.”

“And what of Fenris?”

Hawke grinned as he reached inside his coat, pulling out a piece of parchment.

“He sent me this to pass on to you,” He slid the parchment across the table to her before continuing. “He’s been hunting slavers, trying to piece together his memories and give others their freedom.”

She nodded as she gripped the parchment to her chest before sliding it in her vest. She would read it later when she was alone with her thoughts.

“I’m sorry for trying to stab you.” She mumbled, the sound muffled inside her tankard.

The table burst into laughter and she smiled, slowly loosening her grip on Cullen’s cloak but noticed his hand stayed firmly where it was.

“Oh darling, you weren’t the first and you won’t be the last.”


	16. After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I went there. Did you notice the new tag?

The best thing about Skyhold, in most peoples’ opinion, was the underground bath house. Either through magic or some underground heat source, there were dozens of pools spread out in an underground cavern. A large portion were blocked off for soldiers and the staff of Skyhold with designated sides for men and women. Another portion, albeit a lot smaller was for visiting dignitaries while the rest were for the top members of the Inquisition and with Varric’s request, that extended to Evelyn as well.

Cullen frequented the baths after hours on nights when the headaches and symptoms of his withdrawal got to be too much to handle; the endless nightmares and body pains keeping him awake most nights. It was a few nights after Hawke’s appearance in the keep that he found himself soaking in the blissfully hot water; his muscles relaxing and his mind wandering in the steam filled chasm.

Evelyn was on his mind most frequently the last few days and he couldn’t shake her from his thoughts. At first he believed it was because he couldn’t stand to see her cry, not over someone like Garrett Hawke anyway. While they had fought together in Kirkwall and considered each other allies now that he was no longer part of the order, he didn’t trust the swarthy mage entirely. No, this wasn’t about seeing her cry. He had watched her in the training yard with her mabari as she trained with Dorian and Varric, watched the way her body twisted and turned; the way her copper curls bounced around her, the way her legs flexed and chest heaved.

He could still feel her as he held her after her attempted assault on the mage, the way her body formed against his as she struggled; lean muscles and soft curves. The smell of her hair lingered in his nose and clung to his cloak. Forgotten memories of one of their first meetings in Kirkwall came to his mind unbidden as his body reacted, his cock stirring in the warm waters.

_He entered the Blooming Rose, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looked around. Women bustled around, scantily clad as they weaved their way through the tables of patrons with soft touches and heated glances. His eyes scanned the main area, looking for any of his wayward templars who sought a night of carnal pleasures, only to come up empty._

_“Can I help you, sweetheart?” A feminine voice purred to his right; a busty blonde sliding up next to him._

_“No, thank you.” He stammered, his eyes fighting the urge to glance down. “I’m looking for some templars who may be here.”_

_She smirked as two of her fingers danced up the chest of his armor, a small moan coming from her throat._

_“Suite yourself, handsome.” She purred as she walked away, her hips swaying as she sent him a wink over her shoulder._

_Cullen sighed as he glanced away, glancing down a hall to the right of the bar._

_“You’re wasting your time,” Someone laughed from behind him. “They won’t tell you if there are templars here.”_

_Cullen glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes landing on a smiling woman. Dark kohl lined an eye of green and one of amber; eyes that glittered with amusement._

_“What do you mean?” He questioned frowning as he turned to face her._

_She stood before him like a dream with a smile painted on her face. Wild red curls wound their way down her body as a sheer emerald top hung of her shoulders, the black lace breast band she wore underneath visible as she shifted. A long skirt in the same fabric fluttered around her legs, long slits up to her hips revealing shapely legs and the black slippers on her feet. He felt his blood boil as he looked at her, fighting back a creeping blush that was working its way up his throat._

_“Those who come here don’t want to be found for one reason,” She started, pushing her hair back from her face. “They seek discretion. And those employed in this fine establishment won’t break that rule.”_

_His eyes focused on her lips as she spoke, a tempting shade of red._

_“But suppose there were some of your missing men here, what would you wish of them?” She questioned, head tilted and hands clasped behind her back._

_“I simply wish to inform them they’ve missed curfew and should return to the barracks at once.” He replied, his voice deeper than he wished._

_She smiled and stepped closer, a mischievous twinkle in her eye._

_“As you wish, Knight-Captain. Should I happen across any wayward templars, I shall give them your message.”_

_From this angle he could see everything barely hidden by the sheer clothes she wore; from the way her breasts moved as she breathed, to the light dusting of freckles on her chest. And the small knife hidden in her lace breast band as it pushed against the supple flesh._

_“Have we met before?” He breathed, the scent of honey and lavender wafting gently up his nose._

_“Perhaps.”_

_Was all she whispered before she slipped away and he turned, watching as slipped away towards the stairs at the far end of the room, the flowing fabric dancing about her hips._

Lost in memory Cullen didn’t notice when someone else entered the bath, his eyes dark as his hand moved slowly over his hardening flesh as past and recent memories flooded his mind. The sound of rustling clothes brought his attention back to the present as he looked through the steam, breath catching in his throat as his hand stilled. Across from him Evelyn stood, removing the leather vest she wore over her tunic. Her boots were already discarded, her leggings unlaced; the vest and her shirt ending up in a pile on the floor quickly. He watched with rapt attention as the supple leather was pulled down her thighs, revealing pale flesh and with a choked groan, no small clothes.

His cock gave a heated throb at the sight, his eyes quickly darting away before he glanced back and bit his tongue as he noticed she didn’t wear a breast band either. He couldn’t breathe; his heart pounded in his chest and his pulse roared in his ears as he watched her pile her hair onto her head, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

He gripped his cock harder, his thumb brushing the head as he watched her lower into the heated pool, a small appreciative moan escaping her throat that sent a jolt straight through him.

 _You should look away._ He scolded himself but his body had a mind of its own; his hand moved slowly over his flesh as he watched the water run down her body in tantalizing rivulets, a delicious flush coming over her skin from the heat of the water. His free hand slowly slid up his thigh, fingers he imagined as hers dancing over his hard flesh until they gently brushed against heavy sac, tugging the flesh softly. He bit back a moan, his teeth grinding together.

Her hands danced against her skin as she rubbed herself down with soap, his eyes following their path with a heat he was sure she could feel.

 _She’s going to hear you._ His mind whispered as she moved to the edge of the pool, her back to him as she reached for something in her pile of clothes. He watched the lean muscles of her back move before the top of her ass was revealed to him, his mind going blank.

He tugged on his balls again as his cock gave another painful throb as he watched her sink under the water as she slid back in, her head disappearing under the water. With the few precious seconds he was given he worked fast, his hand moving quickly over his cock. As his thumb circled the head again as he tugged his balls hard, biting his lip as he felt the impending coil getting tighter. He imagined her laid out before him, legs spread as she moaned his name.

_Almost there._

He imagined the feel of her around him, gripping his cock tightly with her heated flesh as he pounded into her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

 _She would cum with your name on her lips._ His mind whispered.

He choked back a growl as he came, the thought being enough to release the coil that was wound so tightly.

Slowly he came down, his breath coming out in soft pants and she reemerged from the water; hair now loose and sticking to creamy skin as she stepped from the tub. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, heart still racing in his chest as he listened to her shuffle around. There was a door in the back of the cave that would lead her into the main keep; once she was gone he would escape back to his rooms before she noticed he was there.

Wet footsteps on the smooth stone gave her position away as she neared the door, the hinges groaning as he heard it open.

“You should join me next time, Commander.” She spoke, her voice tinged with something husky before the door closed behind her.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't believe Cullen would be as timid and as much of a boy scout as he is portrayed in DAI.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long chapter of filler. Why? I have no idea.

_Evie,_

_I am sorry for leaving you like this. Your friendship is one of the greatest gifts I have ever received, I will cherish it always._

_Stay safe for me my friend and live a life to be proud of. Perhaps one day we shall meet again, and I will return as a full man, with memories to share._

_Protect yourself Evie and always remember you are in my heart._

_Fenris_

The note lay open on the nightstand, tear stains dotting the page. It was too much to handle in such a short period of time. To know they were all alive and safe, that they kept on living when she had feared the worst had happened. But as she sat across from Varric in the main hall of the keep she knew she wasn’t dreaming, that it was true, and that made her happy.

“Are you leaving with Harper and Hawke?” She questioned as she sipped her morning tea.

The dwarf looked up from a stack of papers laid out in front of him, a curious look on his face.

“I was thinking about it, but I’m not so sure.” He replied, rubbing his chin.

“Why not?”

“Truthfully, I feel bad at the idea of leaving you alone after just finding you again.” He shrugged, scratching something down onto a sheet of parchment. “But on the other hand, who knows what trouble Hawke will get into without me.”

Evelyn laughed heartily, her tea sloshing dangerously in its little cup.

“You just don’t want to miss out on a good story.”

“Ah Evie, you know me so well.” He laughed, folding the parchment before putting it in his pocket.

“But if you do want to go Varric, I’ll be alright here. There’s plenty to keep me busy.”

Her voice grew soft as she spoke, a small smile on her lips. She would not deny the man a chance to travel with his closet friend again, and if she was being honest with herself, she’d feel more at ease knowing Varric and Hawke would keep each other safe.

“Well that’s still a few days away, so we’ll see.” He dismissed, waving his hand. “But enough of that, I’m more curious as to how you’re doing. You’ve gotten swept up in all this, how’re you holding up?”

She was quiet as she thought, her mind turning over the events of the last few weeks. Finding out her friends, her family, were still alive and helping to save all of Thedas, Varric and Hawke suddenly reappearing; joining the Inquisition in some capacity and the new people she’d recently met.

“Truthfully? I don’t know how to feel at this point, but a part of me is glad to be here.” She started, fiddling with something hidden in her hair. “But knowing you’re all alive is making it easier; meeting people like Sera, Dorian, and the Inquisitor is just reminding me of home and I’m grateful for that.”

Varric nodded solemnly before a thought crossed his mind, his head tilting curiously.

“Have you met the kid, Cole, yet?”

“Cole? I don’t think so?”

Varric smiled before standing, gesturing her to follow him. Together they left the keep and trekked out into the early afternoon sun, the sounds of metal clashing and shouting voices meeting their ears. Inquisition soldiers and templars trained in the yard, their armor glinting as they moved with precision. Near the tavern she spotted the group of men Iron Bull led, the giant goading his lieutenant into hitting him harder before he noticed their approach.

“Hey Varric, Evelyn. I saw you training with the dogs the other morning and it got me thinking, you think we could borrow them to train some time? Keep these lazy sacks on their toes?” Bull greeted, grunting as Krem tried to hit him while he was distracted.

“I was actually thinking about asking you if you’d want one of the dogs on your team,” She replied, watching as Bull slammed the smaller man. “For when your men go on some missions without you.”

The lieutenant groaned as he hit the ground, sending his boss a dirty look from where he splayed out on the floor.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He commented as he laid there catching his breath.

Bull thought for a moment before reaching down to help the man up, nodding his head before turning his good eye towards the pair.

“Maybe that small one that got the best of Varric?” He grinned teasingly.

Evelyn laughed at the insulted look on her friends face before nodding her head in agreement.

“Atala I think would be a good fit. She’s small but quick, most don’t notice her until her teeth are buried in their ass.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Varric muttered ducking the hand she swiped at his head.

“Would you be willing to introduce her to the rest of the Chargers tomorrow, Lady Evelyn? We’ve agreed to take a trip back to Haven at the end of the week to see if we can salvage anything.” The lieutenant questioned politely.

“Please, lieutenant. It is just Evelyn, or Evie, if you prefer. I am no Lady.”

“Then by all means Miss Evie, call me Krem.” He bowed slightly with a smile, a small pink blush on his cheeks.

“Alright Krem, back to work. You’re not going to impress any woman if you can’t keep your ass from getting knocked into the dirt.” Bull teased, shoving the man jokingly.

“At least I don’t have bigger breasts than any woman I’d be trying to impress.” Krem quipped with a smirk, dodging a blow with a laugh.

With a disbelieving laugh Evelyn followed Varric into the tavern, the feeling of eyes on the back of her head causing her to turn as she stepped over the threshold. Eyes the color of molten gold catching her attention before the door closed behind her.

Cole was odd she realized but there was something about him she couldn’t put her finger on. He was quiet, like he was unsure if he should speak or if he belonged, and he hid behind his large hat. But when he spoke his voice was quiet and curious, like a child.

“Bright like a springtime sun, but turning like the sea. Warm and sweet like honey, safe and soft.” He whispered when he looked at her, his pale blue eyes glowing in the light of the tavern. “I like you.”

Evelyn looked at Varric confused as Cole studied her, soft mumbles escaping his lips.

“Cole was a spirit I think at one point, but not so much anymore. He’s a good kid, he just wants to help everyone.” Varric explained, looking at the boy with soft eyes.

“Varric sees me, he helps me.” Cole whispered with a smile before a curious look crossed his face.

“He felt guilt, but now it’s gone. His heart sings, she is safe. She is like home.”

Varric blushed before rubbing his face, looking at Cole with a pointed stare before shooing the boy off.

“Why don’t you see what Chuckles is up to kid?”

Evelyn blinked and he was gone, no trace of the boy having been there remained.

“You get used to it, I promise.”

Evenings at Skyhold were lively and reminded Evelyn of Kirkwall; specifically The Hanged Man. The tavern was always full of pressing bodies and loud noise, the only difference being the food was considerably better as was the minstrel who played lively songs. Like home, Varric was always the first to arrive and picked a table where he could be at head like a king, his friends taking seats beside him. Ale flowed freely as the serving girls whisked to and fro, trays of ale and food held high over head as they dodged patrons.

Evelyn found herself enjoying nights like these where she could observe and chat with different members of the Inquisition freely. The warden, Blackwall, was kind and galiant and kept quiet until he was left alone with Sera for too long unsupervised and that’s when Evelyn really started to see the real him. The stoic man and bouncy elf traded innuendo filled jokes at rapid fire, their faces cracking in huge grins when they managed to get a rise out of their target.

Solas, who very rarely joined them unless forced by Varric, was the usual target for Blackwall and Sera’s jokes. His attention was usually spent observing others or making jabs at Varric; all in good fun Varric had informed her.

Iron Bull, when not downing tankard after tankard of ale, was either flirting with the serving girls, herself, Dorian, or regaling them with stories from jobs the Chargers had been on. His good eye always shined with pride when talking about his team, something Evelyn found endearing about the big man.

Dorian always sat with her, pointing out the _finer_ aspects of the Inquisition; namely Harpers arms and the way the veins stood out when he lifted his war axe, or the way Bull constantly went shirtless no matter the weather, or Cullen being shirtless when he was demonstrating to the troops.

“Now _that_ is the finest aspect.” He stated, sending her a wink.

It was one of these night’s that both Harper and the Commander joined them; the first round of ale having only just been placed on the table. With a quick wave of his hand a server placed two more flagons before them before disappearing with a squeak as Bull made a grab at her ass.

By chance or less than divine intervention, the Commander took the empty seat next to her at Dorian’s request as he moved to sit between Bull and Harper, a dangerous twinkle in his eye as he made himself comfortable in between the two hulking men.

“So Evie, you never did tell me how you and Varric met.” Dorian questioned, his mustache twitching curiously. “Only that you’re both from Kirkwall and that you used to run with him and Hawke.”

“It’s a very dull story, my dear Dorian.” She quipped, her eyebrow raising.

“Oh I highly doubt that, my sweet. Did you know our dear Commander as well?”

Evelyn’s eyes narrowed a fraction at the dark haired man as he smiled innocently.

“Yeah, how did you and Varric meet?” Sera piped up from whispering something lewd to Blackwall. “You seem too normal for that lot.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Varric asked mock offended, a hand over his heart.

Evelyn glanced around, all eyes turned towards her as Varric defended himself before sighing in defeat as his protests fell on deaf ears. Her eyes landed on Cullen who watched her curiously, his molten gaze holding hers for a moment before it slipped away like silk.

“It’s quite simple, really.” She started, shifting in her seat as she crossed one leg over the other. “Varric saved my life.”

The group glanced between the two as they shared a small smile, questions bubbling to the surface.

“How?” Harper asked leaning forwards slightly, arms crossed on the table.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders before she took a sip of her ale, her eyes peering over the tankard at the redhead across from her. Her foot started to bounce, brushing against the leg of the person next to her: Cullen.

“Shot the guy who was trying to rape me in an alley in Darktown.”

Shocked crossed every face as a few choked on their drinks, eyes looking at her in disbelief. A growl worked it’s way out of the throats of Harper and Blackwall as Bull turned towards Varric, his voice dark.

“That true?”

Varric sighed as he nodded, his eyes watching Evelyn carefully as she played with the end of one of the two braids she styled her hair in.

“It wasn’t just me.” He started quietly, his eyes looking at each companion in turn. “Broody ripped a guys heart out of his chest while Hawke and Isabela took care of the others.”

“Maker, Evelyn.” Dorian breathed, regret on his face.

Her eyes were trained on the tankard she held in front of her as she shrugged, noticing Cullen clenching a fist out of the corner of her eye.

“It happens, I guess. They didn’t get far thankfully, but that’s in the past. I’ve moved on,” She stated noncommittally before flashing a smile at everyone. “With good friends, ale, and a pointy dagger you can get through most things.”

“Yeah! Stick the bastards!” Sera cried, mimicking stabbing someone.

“But as for the Commander, we had only a few encounters.”

This piqued Dorian’s interest as he lent forwards, twirling his mustache as he regarded the pair.

“Oh, really? Do tell.” He purred.

“I asked him to pass a love letter to a templar for me.” She smirked, her foot trailing gently up his leg.

“Really?” Sera questioned in disbelief. “A templar?”

“As it turns out, it was all a rouse. Wasn’t it?” Cullen clarified, turning slightly to face the woman next to him; his thigh pressing against hers.

“Yes,” She smirked, eyes glittering.

“To Hawke’s brother.”

“Guilty.”

Varric laughed as he slammed his tankard down, head thrown back.

“Damn Curly, you knew?”

As the night drew on and more ale was served, the collective attention was turned elsewhere. Sera had disappeared as the minstrel started a song about the mischievous elf and the rest of the men were engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming trip to Crestwood. Harper had decided he would take Varric with him, as well as Dorian and Blackwall who’s knowledge of the wardens would hopefully prove useful.

Evelyn listened halfheartedly before her attention turned to the Commander who remained quiet.

“Did you really know it was a rouse?” She murmured quietly, thinking back on their previous conversation.

“Not at first,” He started, watching as she turned her body to face him. “But then I took a trip to a _respectable establishment_ a few days later and saw the most curious thing.”

“And what would that be?” She asked quietly, leaning forwards slightly, her hand landing inconspicuously on the knee that was in between her own.

Cullen lent forward, his voice low as he glanced at the other members of their party before his liquid gaze settled on her.

“Desire draped in sheer satin as if sent there just for me to find.” He purred, voice husky. “Imagine my surprise to see the same woman, who spoke of young love just a few days prior, looking like a sinful dream.”

A blush rose to her cheeks as he spoke, his hand gently running up her calf to her leather clad thigh; the strong digits kneading the flesh for a moment before retreating. She eyed him carefully as he took a sip of his ale before he stood, flashing her a heated glance before bidding his farewells to the group only stopping at the door to send her a wink before he disappeared into the night.

“Shit.” She whispered, eyes trailing after him.


	18. Chapter 18

A loud banging on her door roused Evelyn from her drunken slumber, eyes and head pounding as she stumbled to the door with a groan. Wrenching it open she was blinded by the bright sun and let out a hiss of discomfort before fixing an annoyed gaze on the man before her.

“What do you want, Dorian? It’s too early.” She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

The man in question regarded her coolly for a moment before he grinned mischievously.

“Rough night my dear?” He questioned innocently, gesturing to her mussed hair and short sleep shirt that fell off one shoulder.

She groaned as she shook her head, pushing stray curls out of her face.

“Dorian.” She growled, her head pounding.

“I think you should come to the morning training with me,” He stated with a grin. “There’s going to be a wonderful demonstration this morning since we head out tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Cullen will be there.”

“Of course he will, he’s the Commander.”

“Yes, but this morning he will be demonstrating with none other than our dear Inquisitor.” He stated, as if that was enough to convince her.

At the look she gave him he smiled widely, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “And they usually demonstrate _shirtless_.”

With his unrequired help, Evelyn was out her door and headed to the training grounds in record time. Dorian had fussed over her outfit, finally letting her leave when he deemed her black cotton pants that resembled Bulls and the long sleeve off shoulder black top that stopped mid torso appropriate. When it came to her hair he fussed until she braided it over her shoulder, throwing him an annoyed look.

Many soldiers and dignitaries were gathered at the training grounds, no doubt the word spreading of the impending match between Commander and Inquisitor. They took a position next to the fence, Dorian looking around curiously before his eyes spied his intended target.

“Andraste preserve me.” He breathed, eyes wide.

She followed his gaze and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Harper stood shirtless off to the side, large muscles flexing as he stretched out before he hefted a sword over his shoulder. The sun beat down on his tanned skin, his red hair glowing in the light. But next to him stood Cullen, sans all armor and his shirt missing. His leather breeches hung low on sculpted hips and his hair shone like spun gold, his torso defined with sculpted muscle from years of training.

“You’re drooling.” Dorian whispered as they took their places in the sparring ring, her eyes never leaving his broad chest.

“So are you.” She quipped with a smirk.

With a clash of steel they met in the middle of the ring, Harper going high while Cullen blocked from below. Muscles flexed as they clashes swords, Cullen’s lithe frame proving faster than Harper’s bulkier form as he side stepped a swing of the sword, using his momentum to put the Inquisitor on the defensive. She watched transfixed as he moved with fluid and practiced motions, his body twisting in a delicious way. He was fierce and wild when he fought, every bit of the moniker he was bestowed.

Her blood boiled and core clenched as she watched him dodge the large arc of Harper’s swing, back arching and legs spread wide before righting himself. Steel met steel as their swords crossed, both men straining to get the upper hand before her eyes caught his as he glanced up, a surprised look crossing his features before with renewed determination he twisted with enough force to lodge the other man’s sword into the dirt.

A loud cheer erupted across the crowd as the Commander was declared the winner, Harper clapping him on the back before he followed his line of sight, a slight smirk on his lips.

“What did ye think of our fine Commander, Evelyn?” Harper called as he approached the pair, wiping sweat from his brow.

Her liquid gaze pulled from Cullen’s at the question, a bright smile on her face.

“That was excellent, but I thought you fought with an axe?”

“Aye, I do. But it pays to know how to fight with multiple weapons, just in case.” He clarified as he stood before them, leaning on the fence.

“And you, Commander? Do you know how to use different weapons?” She questioned curiously.

“I can use anything with a blade.” Came his answer as he approached, her eyes dropping to the dangerous tilt of his hips.

“Even a dagger?” She challenged, her heated stare meeting his.

Her core clenched at his answering smirk.

“Especially a dagger.”

“Do I sense a challenge?” Dorian remarked, glancing between them.

“Aye, I think that was a challenge.” Harper confirmed with a nod. “What do ye say, Commander? Up to the challenge?”

“I hardly think that would be fair,” He responded, his eyes sweeping her over. “I’ve been a soldier for most of my life.”

“What’s wrong? Afraid a girl from the streets of Lowtown is going to embarrass you?” Evelyn taunted with an innocent smile.

Cullen raised an eyebrow in response before he gestured to the training ring, stepping back as Harper helped her over the fence. His voice rang over the murmur of the crowd as he asked a recruit to bring them each a dagger, watching as she removed the soft black slipper from her feet and approached him barefoot.

“I’ll try to go easy on you.” He murmured as they circled each other, voice low.

“Oh Commander,” She purred as her eyes darkened. “I would never want you to go easy on me. Where’s the fun in being gentle?”

With a grin she shot forward, her dagger meeting his before she jumped back with a laugh. With a growl he swiped towards her exposed abdomen, her dagger coming down to parry before she spun around him taking a swipe at his open side. He turned quickly to block, his other hand reaching out to grab at her thick braid before she dropped to her knees, her leg kicking out to swipe at his feet. He was quick to dodge her wayward limb as she climbed to her feet, a feral grin taking over her face.

She met every thrust of his dagger with one of her own, her strikes quick and confident. She watched his legs flex as he parried each of her thrusts, looking for an opening, a wrong step. She grew cocky when she thought she saw him falter on a downward strike, side stepping with her dagger extended for his ribs when with a sharp turn he caught her wrist and used her momentum against her. In a tangle of limbs they hit the ground, her dagger skidding across the pitch as his landed pointed at her ribs, his body pressing hers into the dirt.

His hips lay slotted against hers as she stared up at him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving.

“Do you yield?” He panted; his free hand splayed next to her head as he lent forward.

From this angle she felt all of him pressed against her, thick and muscular thighs pressing against her own as her core throbbed from the feel of him pressed against her.

“Never.” She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, a soft groan escaping her throat before her elbow knocked into his ribs.

Caught off guard he gasped as she flipped them, the dagger sliding from his grasp as her fingers wrapped gently around his throat. He looked up stunned, chest heaving, as she smirked from her position above him. Strong thighs were wrapped tightly around his hips while her hips shifting subtly to press closer against the bulge straining in his pants, her fingers pressing gently against his throat as the dagger poked against his ribs.

“How about you, Commander?” She whispered, eyes dark as she gazed down at him. “Do you yield?”

Dark eyes gazed back at her, his chest heaving as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face down to his, a groan stealing past his lips as her heated core rubbed temptingly against his hardening cock.

“Not until I have you screaming my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I swear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to write this, I apologize. But here we go, it's finally here.

Evelyn considered herself a reasonable woman for the most part; you protected your friends, you didn’t get involved in other people’s personal matters, and you didn’t drink yourself into oblivion because you were bored and lonely. With the Inquisitor and team away in Crestwood and Bull and his men away to Haven on a scavenging mission, Evelyn was bored. And lonely. Dorian and Varric took up most of her time when she wasn’t training the hounds but now that Atala was situated with the Chargers, Fenriel having been picked by Leliana as a companion, and a few of the other’s being trained with Barris and the soldiers, her days were empty and boring.

So what was a girl to do with endless amounts of free time and a raging desire that wasn’t being fulfilled?

She broke one of her rules. She drank.

She sat with Sera at a table in the back corner of the tavern as soldiers talked around them, giggling loudly as Sera imitated Lady Vivian’s voice.

“I swear,” Sera slurred, eyes crossing as she hiccuped. “Her bits must be covered in dust, yeah? She’s so stuck up.”

“Is that why you put mice in her bed?” Evelyn giggled as she motioned for another drink from the serving girl. “I feel bad for the mice.”

Sera let out a squealing laugh before the clearing of a throat drew their attention. Both women looked up with tears in their eyes as Cullen stood before them, arms crossed against his armor free chest.

“Curly.” Sera giggled in greeting, leaning into Evelyn as she shook with laughter.

“Commander.” Evelyn greeted, smothering her giggles in the blonde woman’s shoulder.

“Madame Vivian is looking for you Sera,” He warned, eyes looking between the two women. “And she doesn’t seem very pleased. Something about mice?”

“You didn’t see me!” The blonde squealed before stumbling away, cursing as she stumbled on the stairs.

“Aww, Commander. That’s no fun.” Evelyn whined as she pouted prettily.

Cullen smirked as he sat in Sera’s vacated seat with ease, thanking the serving girl as she placed a drink down before him before scuttling off. He took a slow sip, his eyes hyper focused on her own as she watched his tongue slip out to lick his lips.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” She smiled, eyes darting up to his.

“I’ve noticed I haven’t seen you much since the others left for Crestwood,” He started, leaning towards her. “And it made me wonder.”

She watched his white shirt pull snugly against his chest as he lent forwards, one arm draped over the edge of the table as the other pulled her chair closer from between her spread legs. She could feel the heat of his body as his legs pressed against hers, from the hand that casually rested a hairs breadth from her inner thigh.

“Oh?” She breathed, shifting slightly so his fingers brushed against her cloth covered thigh. “And what is it you were wondering?”

“You aren’t avoiding me, are you, Evelyn?”

His breath ghosted over her skin as he whispered in her ear, his fingers dancing teasingly up her leg with gentle strokes. Her core clenched as his fingers swirled over her leg, coming dangerously close to where she wanted them before they danced away again. Her eyes darted to his face as he slowly leaned back enough for her to see the small smirk painted on his sinful mouth; the scar above his lip twisting.

“And why would I do that, Commander?” She questioned quietly, a sinful smile spreading across her plump limps.

Her hand slid up his thigh slowly, kneading the firm flesh before she gripped it tightly, turning her head to brush her lips temptingly over his ear.

“It is, after all, your move.”

A low growl rumbled from his chest as she pulled back slowly, her fingertips tugging teasingly on the cloth of his trousers. His hand shot out, stilling the retreat of her own as he pulled it back up his thigh and pressed it firmly against the bulge between his legs. She let out a small gasp as he pressed her hand firmly against him, a sharp burst of arousal shooting through her.

“So then shall we move elsewhere?” He growled, one hand sitting hotly against the back of her neck. “Or would you rather I take you here and now?”

Heat spread through her veins like fire as his eyes darkened, the feel of strong fingers flexing against her neck sending waves of desire through her body. While the idea was tempting, did she really want all these eyes on her? No, she decided. She wanted only his eyes on her, only his attention.

“Lead the way, Commander.” She purred, gripping him through his trousers.

Cullen led the way through the tavern, his large hand still pressed against the back of her neck. Bodies parted seamlessly before them, nobody giving them a second glance; one of the perks of being the Commander. It also helped, he realized, that they all saw her drunkenly giggling with Sera before he appeared and could chalk it up to helping her back to her room if questioned. But as she melted against him in the cool evening air, her warm body pressed against his side, he was glad for the reduced guard patrols that evening.

His office was warm and bathed in a low light from a crackling fire but as soon as she stepped into the office she was spun around, her back meeting the hard wood of the door. His mouth pressed roughly against hers, day old stubble rough against her cheeks. Her hands gripped his shoulders, hips rolling against his as he pressed against her, a rough moan clawing its way from his throat. Large hands gripped her under the thighs as he lifted her up and as he pressed against her aching core she moaned loudly, head tipping back.

“Tell me,” He rasped, placing light kisses over her throat. “Do you enjoy teasing me?”

Each word was punctuated with sharp nips to her soft skin, his tongue soothing each bite.

“As much as you enjoyed watching me bathe.” She moaned, long fingers tangling in his curls as she pulled his head back sharply, stealing a rough kiss.

With a growl he gripped her thighs tighter before placing her on her feet, breathing heavy against her lips.

“Meet me upstairs.”

His eyes were dark as she gazed up at him, the amber irises nearly taken over by his blown pupils. She was sure her own eyes reflected the lust and need burning in his as she slowly stepped around him; fingers trailing lightly down his chest. She was quick up the ladder into the loft as she heard him bolting the three separate doors into his office, his footsteps heavy. The large bed sat neatly made before her, a stream of moonlight beaming through the broken ceiling. She made quick work of her clothing before climbing into the bed, the red blanket soft against her skin as a smell that was distinctly Cullen wafted gently up her nose. With bated breath she waited, heart pounding as she heard the ladder creaking under his weight and when his head appeared in the loft, amber eyes glowing, she knew she was done for.

Cullen’s heart stopped as he saw her in his bed; all creamy skin bared to his eyes as her hair fell around her in unruly curls and waves like silk. The light of the moon danced off her face, eyes bright and glinting like mismatched jewels as she tilted her head to the side, a promising smile on her kiss bruised lips.

Evelyn watched as he approached her slowly, peeling the shirt from his torso before large hands tugged at the ties on his pants. Her mouth went dry as inch by torturous inch of his skin was revealed to her hungry gaze, slickness pooling between her thighs. As his pants pooled around his ankles she groaned loudly; his cock stood thick and rigid against his stomach and she had never seen a more delicious sight.

She shifted to her knees on the edge of the bed, reaching to graze one slim finger down his chest, mapping the cuts and hard muscles of his stomach towards the soft blonde hairs that trailed down to his cock. Moisture gathered at the tip as she ran her finger from tip to base, her tongue licking her lips slowly as she met his gaze. With practiced surety she gripped him tightly as she lent forward, her tongue slowly licking the tip of his heated flesh; never breaking her gaze from his.

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn.” He breathed, one large hand cupping her chin. “Show me what you can do with that mouth.”

With an impish grin she licked her lips again before she licked a large stripe up his cock, from base to tip before swirling her tongue around his head. Her tongue dipped into the slit, collecting the bead of fluid before she slowly took him in her mouth, tongue massaging the velvety flesh. The hand on her chin slid to the back of her head, gripping the silken curls tightly as a loud moan pulled from his throat as he hit the back of hers. She bobbed her head slowly, eyes locked with his as she moaned around him, feeling him twitch in her mouth. One hand settled on his hip to grip him tightly as the other snaked between her own legs, eyes closing in pleasure.

Cullen watched through lidded eyes as her hand disappeared between her thighs, her body rocking gently with her movements. His free hand joined the one on the back of her head as she moaned around him again, head bobbing faster along his cock. With a groan he held her tightly as his hips thrust forward, his cock bumping the back of her throat and her nose grazing the soft skin of his lower stomach.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned; head tipped back.

With a few more sharp thrusts he pulled her mouth off him, panting as he looked down at her swollen lips covered in a sheen of moisture. Pulling her up by her chin his lips pressed against hers, tasting himself on her tongue as he pulled her tightly to his chest. One hand held her close as the other snaked down her back; calloused fingers mapping the ridges of her spine and over the soft globes over her bottom before dipping between her legs, his long fingers sliding through her drenched lips.

“So wet for me already, sweetheart?” He teased softly, voice deep.

Before she could respond one long, thick finger slid into her aching heat slowly, pulling a deep groan out of her chest as she bucked against his hand. Her cunt clenched around his finger as he slowly thrust into her, her hips rolling to get more friction.

“Don’t tease me, Cullen.” She whined, nipping at his chin.

With a grin he thrust another finger in, her body shivering against his as she moaned against his throat. His fingers pumped her slowly, curling to stroke her walls as she writhed against him, her own fingers gripping his hips tightly. Slick coated his fingers as she thrust back against him, his strong arm like steel against her back.

“What do you want, Evelyn?” He breathed against her ear, fingers still moving slowly. “Do you want to cum on my fingers?”

Her cunt fluttered around him.

“Or do you want to cum on my cock?”

Her cunt clenched tightly around his fingers, her hips bucking harshly against him as he purred in her ear. With a grin he thrust his fingers quickly once, twice, before slipping from her body. A strong hand on her stomach pushed her up the bed as his mouth devoured hers, her fingers still gripping his hips tightly. With a quick tug she fell back against the bed, body bouncing before his lean hips slotted between her spread thighs.

Evelyn groaned as his heated flesh pressed tightly against her, tendrils of lust curling around her like smoke. With hooded eyes she dragged a shapely leg up his side, toes settling against his shoulder as her other leg wrapped around his hip.

“Cullen,” she moaned, rolling her hips as she dragged a hand down her throat to her breast. “please.”

With a growl Cullen gripped her thigh with one hand, the other gripping his cock as he rocked forwards, his cock sliding into her weeping cunt slowly. She whimpered at the slow, delicious burn of him stretching her, back arching as his hips rested snugly against hers.

“Fuck, Evelyn.” He groaned; head thrown back. “You feel amazing.”

Her walls fluttered around him as he retreated, before with a snap of his hips, he thrust back in hard and deep. She moaned loudly at the sensation, bucking up under him as her clit rubbed against him; pleasure coursing through her. A large hand slid up her belly to cup her breast before he started thrusting in earnest; his cock stroking all the right spots that made her toes curl and eyes flutter. He pinched her nipple between calloused fingers as his other hand gripped her thigh tightly, fingers digger into the pliable flesh. Her slim fingers slid between them, finding her swollen clit easily as she rubbed small circles.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” He rasped, eyes glued to the fingers dancing over her swollen flesh, shiny with her own juices.

“Show me.” She whispered between pants, breath hitching.

In a blink he flipped her effortlessly, pressing her head to the mattress as he pulled her hips up before thrusting back in quickly. She moaned loudly as he thrust deeply, her cunt clenching him tightly as he hit that spot deep inside her. Her fingers fisted in the blanket as he set a brutal pace, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he lost his tightly wound control. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as his balls slapped against her clit, juices flowing out around him as Evelyn moaned loudly beneath him. Her thighs shook with the effort of holding her up, her nerves electrified as her orgasm built closer and closer. Behind her she felt Cullen shift, his thighs spreading wider as he shifted his angle.

“Fuck!” She screamed, back arching deeply.

He gripped her shoulder with one hand as the other pressed against her lower belly, pulling her up against his chest, her head rolling against his shoulder. He settled deeply within in her, each thrust causing her to bounce on his cock. His rough fingers slipped between her thighs, rubbing tight circles on her clit as he nipped her ear.

“I want to hear you when you cum, sweetheart.” He purred, voice deep.

She bit her lip harshly as a growl tore at her throat, her skin flushed pink as she rolled her hips sharply against him. Her nails dug into his thighs; the hard flesh hot under her hands as she felt the muscles rolling beneath her with his thrusts. His free hand traveled up her chest, tweaking each nipple harshly before pressing gently against her throat, his breath hot against her lips.

“Yes?” He whispered, fingers flexing slightly, remembering the way her fingers felt against his throat when she pinned him.

“Yes.” She purred, stealing the moan that tried to escape his lips with a harsh kiss.

His fingers pressed tightly on either side of her larynx, causing her to groan deeply as she broke the kiss, her breath coming out in shallow pants. He felt her shudder as his fingers and hips picked up speed, her orgasm teetering just out of reach.

“Come on sweetheart,” He growled lowly, pinching her clit. “Cum for me. I want to feel you.”

Stars danced before her eyes as she grew lightheaded, her body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her like mage fire. She clenched around his pounding length like a fist, crying out his name as her head tossed back against his shoulder; her thighs shook relentlessly as her pulse pounded in her ears.

“Cullen!”

Her cry of his name set his blood burning as she shook around him and with a growl he wrapped an arm around her chest, the hand that hand been between her legs wrapping around her hips as with a few quick thrusts, he was coming with her name on his lips.

“Fuck, Evelyn.” He panted in her ear, hips jerking as her body milked him of all his spend.

She groaned as his hands gently caressed her, ghosting over her sides as she came down from her high. Light kisses peppered her neck before large hands held her steady as Cullen pulled out, the large man flopping onto his back with a satisfied groan. Evelyn flopped down next to him, burying her face into his shoulder as he ran a soothing hand down her back, pulling her closer.

“Do you yield?” He murmured against her hair; nose buried in the copper waves.

“Oh sweetheart,” She purred sleepily. “We’re just getting started.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and this one is short but I'm already working on the next few chapters. I hope everyone is staying safe during these still uncertain times.

Early morning sunlight streamed through the hole in the ceiling, its gentle fingers caressing freckled skin. Evelyn awoke, face buried in Cullen’s chest and took in the sleeping man before her. His golden curls were mused and fell gently over his forehead, softening his features from a hardened warrior to a young man. She gently trailed a finger down his aquiline nose to the bow of his full lips, parted slightly as he slept. Stubble darker than his hair and brows shadowed his cheeks and strong jaw as her fingers danced across his dimpled chin and down his neck.

He looked peaceful when he slept, and his body was relaxed in a way she had not seen in the short time she had known him. He slept on his back, one arm tucked under his head as the other curled around her back protectively, holding her naked body close to his own. The hard bands of muscle under his bronze skin twitched slightly as she trailed her fingers down his chest, ghosting over old scars and tracing invisible patterns.

A soft moan left his lips as she trailed over a scar she didn’t notice the night before on his lower stomach, the skin raised slightly. She watched him curiously as she traced it again from where it started below his belly button to where it ended just before the juncture of his thigh. He moaned again, hips shifting slightly as the arm around her tightened and pressed her against his thigh. She bit her lip as she trailed the scar one more time before following the path down the juncture of his thigh, swirling her fingers around his inner thigh dangerously close to his half hard cock.

“Eve.”

His voice was rough with sleep and as she glanced up at his face his golden eyes were heavily lidded with the last tendrils of sleep as lust crept in to take its place. Her eyes never left his as she scraped her nails up his thigh slowly, applying pressure the higher her hand travelled until she brushed against his balls teasingly, his cock twitching in excitement.

“They’ll be looking for you soon,” she whispered against his skin as she shifted to straddle his thigh, her lips delicately teasing the skin of his lower stomach. “I should probably go.”

Her tongue snaked out to trace the scar before she nipped at his hip, her hips rolling against the hard muscles of his thigh as he shifted under her.

“You’ll do no such thing.” He groaned, his hand gripping her thigh.

“But you are the Commander,” she continued teasingly as she traced a path up his stomach. “You must lead by example; what will your troops think if you are late for the morning drills?”

“And what would they think of me if I left a beautiful creature, such as yourself, wanting and unsatisfied?” He countered, voice husky with desire.

She all but purred at the sound of voice as she circled his nipple with her tongue before making her way towards his ear, her hips rolling slowly as her nipples scraped against his solid chest with a delicious friction.

“And what would think if they saw me leaving your office early in the morning?” She whispered moving to straddle his hips, settling over his hard cock.

One large hand tangled in her hair at the back of her head as the other gripped her hip tightly, rocking against her tempting heat.

“That you are mine.”

She moaned as he crashed his lips against hers, her hips shifting to allow him to thrust up into her in one smooth move. She panted against his lips as he filled her, her cunt clenching him tightly as he settled deeply inside her with a groan of pleasure.

“Ride me, Eve.”

She rocked against him slowly at first in short jerks of her hips before she sat astride him fully, back arching at the angle he reached inside of her. She set a quick pace, hips rolling and rocking as her thighs burned with the effort of lifting her off his cock only to plunge it back in as she dropped down again. Calloused hands stroked up her sides, gripping and teasing the soft flesh before settling on her hips to help guide her movements.

“Cullen.” Evelyn moaned, head thrown back as she braced herself on his thighs behind her. “More, _please_.”

He would deny it later if asked, but hearing her moan his name in such wanton pleasure as her body flushed and her breasts bounced would have been enough to drive him to his own orgasm if he didn’t want to watch her unravel first. With a choked groan he pulled her towards his chest, rolling them until she was nestled under him with her thighs wrapped tightly about his waist. Shifting his knees until they were on either side of her hips he sheathed himself inside her dripping heat once more, hips snapping forward at a brutal pace as his thumb found the swollen flesh of her clit.

“Will you cum for me, Eve?” He rasped, breath hot against her throat. “Will you cum on my cock again?”

She whined at the deep timber of his voice, her body arching against him as he pounded into her willing flesh; she clenched him tightly as her orgasm built quickly and just like his fantasy in the bath she came undone with his name spilling like a chant from her lips.

“Good girl.” He groaned, his orgasm ripping through him moments later as her cunt quivered around him in pleasure.

She slipped from his quarters shortly after their hearts returned to their normal rhythm, gentle caresses and lingering kisses delaying her departure. As the morning bells began ringing signaling the early hour she slipped into her room leaving the rest of Skyhold none the wiser.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been days since Cullen had seen Evelyn, their night together playing over in his mind when he found himself alone with his thoughts. Word had come back from Crestwood: the undead were wreaking havoc, Old Crestwood had been buried under the lake, and they had managed to take over a keep from bandits to allow them a foothold in the region. According to the report from the Inquisitor, Hawke’s warden contact, Stroud, would be leading them the Western Approach to a gathering of warden’s to see what they were up to but they needed troops sent to Crestwood to hold the keep and provide assistance to the townsfolk. And if that wasn’t enough of a headache, there was also a dragon loose in the area and her territory just so happened to be a handful of miles away from where they were currently holed up waiting for reinforcements.

He spread word to his captains, waiting to see which group would be ready and willing to head out while he checked over supply lines and the rest of their troops spread out across the map as well as keeping up with the new recruits stationed in Skyhold. Amidst all his work, the headaches and nightmares were slamming him full force making a simple task feel like trekking through a bog in an electrical storm. The potions he took every day were barely working to keep the pain at a manageable level, but the tremors were becoming worse.

As he made his way through the ranks in the morning formations, checking their uniforms and running drills he couldn’t help but think of the wild redhead who had dug herself into his life and flipped him upside down. He caught glimpses of her here and there; training the pups who were getting larger and stronger every day, training with Iron Bull and his Chargers to keep her skills sharp, or lounging on the roof of the tavern with Sera while the elf threw things at those unlucky enough to pass by under them. She would always throw him a secret smile or a small wave whenever he caught her eye but as he watched the recruits run laps around the courtyard before they dispersed for duties, he couldn’t see the curly haired woman anywhere and to him, that was odd.

“Rylen!” Cullen called, waving his second in command over from where he was standing speaking with a scout.

The dark haired man bounded over, his helmet held in his hand as the other ran through his waves in a frustrated manner.

“Aye, Commander?” The former Starkhaven templar replied as he fixed his gaze on his friend and commander.

“Have you seen Evelyn at all today? I know your regiment was on duty this morning.” Cullen questioned, watching as his friend rubbed a hand along his tattooed chin.

“The lass with the hounds?” Rylen started, his eyes widening a fraction. “Aye, she went through the gates before dawn with some of her hounds, told the guards she’d be back by noon. Said she was going to teach the pups how to hunt and track.”

A bubble of unease formed in Cullen’s chest at the information, why hadn’t she told him her plans for leaving the keep?

 _You’ve barely slept, let alone given her a moment to approach you in days._ He chided himself, running a hand through his curls.

“But you should know mate,” Rylen continued quietly, shuffling his feet. “I just received word from one of the scouts: there’s a large pack of wolves moving through the valley, they’ve been tracking a heard of druffalo for days.”

“Get me Iron Bull and his men, now.” He growled, eyes glowing in anger.

One thing Evelyn missed about living in her small cabin was the quiet, and while she was glad to be at Skyhold, she missed the peaceful days she had grown accustomed to. But as she rode into the valley below she felt a sense of calm wash over her at the quiet of nature that surrounded her. She had been getting restless being cooped up every day and with Varric and Dorian gone at the moment, she tried to keep herself active and rely on her other friends; especially since Cullen was too busy to spend time with her.

She admired the strength and dedication the man possessed when performing his duties, but she missed their teasing encounters and his heated glances. She had heard from Bull about what was going on in Crestwood, which explained the Commander's lack of free time, and that he would be heading out soon with Sera and Solas to provide some relief for their friends and the thought of all those she had grown close to not being around left an empty feeling in her gut. She had spoken to Bull about it once before, late one night in the tavern after she had first arrived, and the Qunari was surprisingly intuitive.

_“Can I ask you a question, Evelyn?” Bull questioned as he sat next to her at the bar._

_She looked up curiously at the large man, eyes wide as he fixed her with his stare._

_“You can call me Evie, Bull.” She laughed before she gestured for him to continue._

_“How long were you living in that cabin?” He asked curiously, his eye watching her carefully._

_She hummed as she thought about it, her fingers twisting together subconsciously._

_“Five years, I think?” She answered, head tilted in thought. “Before that it was a few years in Redcliffe and then another few just traveling around. Why do you ask?”_

_Bull took a large sip of his ale, motioning to Cabot to refill their drinks before he turned to face her._

_“I’m sure someone has told you already, I’m Ben-Hassrath and it’s my job to notice things.” He started carefully. “And I’ve noticed you tend to attach yourself to those you find comforting in a way. You’re always with Varric or Dorian and if you’re not with them you’re with Sera. So it makes me wonder, before the Inquisition landed on your doorstep how long had it been since you had contact with other people?”_

_Evelyn was quiet as she chewed on her answer, her fingers tightening around each other. She did tend to migrate to those she felt safe with and that wouldn’t question her need for always finding some form of physical contact; whether it be sitting closely or wrapping an arm through theirs. Varric was an old comfort and made his affections known through gentle teasing and patting her shoulder. Dorian was a new comfort of a different kind: he flirted and teased but she knew where his eye travelled and she had nothing to offer the man; but he sought out touch as well. Sera didn’t know physical kindness and was willing to let Evelyn show her how to comfort someone, to show someone she cared through gestures._

_“Seven years.” She whispered, glancing down at her lap. “After fleeing Kirkwall I knew nobody and what does one do when they’re thrown into a new life unexpectedly and alone? I drank a lot to ease the pain, found comfort in random men in inns and taverns in my travels. But it wasn’t the same because in the morning they were always gone; there was no constant in my life anymore.”_

_“Hey,” Bull whispered, placing a large hand over hers on the bar. “If you ever need it, my arms are always open for whatever you need. I’ve been there, I know the feeling as do most of my crew. The Inquisition will always be here in the morning, as will your friends.”_

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice her horse had stopped and was pawing the ground nervously, his head flicking in agitation. Warg and Vallah stood before them growling, their pups hiding behind the large legs of the mount. Her eyes flicked up at a vicious snarl, breath catching in her throat as she took in the large pack of wolves standing before her. Their hackles raised as they crouched low, snarls and spittle flying from their impressive jaws as they circled around them.

“Andraste's tits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked Iron Bull and I feel like, growing up under the Qun there wasn't a lot of intimacy between people. No comforting gestures or platonic touches and I feel like Bull knows what it is like to be touch starved and lonely. And when you look at Dorian, whos father was trying to force him to be someone he wasn't, there wasn't a lot of comfort going on there either.


	22. Chapter 22

Evelyn couldn’t find it in herself to blame the wolves for what they had done, but it didn’t make it any easier to accept. She had seen the heard of druffalo passing as she made her way into the valley and should have known that like most pack animals seeking food, predators were sure to follow if they crossed into their territory. When she stared down into the yellow eyes of the alpha she could see the hunger and madness creeping forwards and for the first time in years, since Kirkwall, felt fear pool in her belly. One of the wolves had lunged forward, snarling and snapping their large jaws too close to her horses front flank and with a loud whinny of fear he reared up and sent her tumbling off his back into the dirt. Her wrist ached as she pushed herself up and reached for one of her daggers, her hands shaking and eyes watering as she stared down another beast from below.

In a blur the wolves lunged with a combined snarl that could rival that of a dragon and chaos reigned in the valley. Jaws snapped and claws swiped, Warg and Vallah using their size and speed to keep most of the wolves at bay while her gelding stomped his large hooves at any who got too close to himself and the pups he was protecting. Evelyn rolled around in the dirt, fighting off her attacker with her dagger as it tried to clamp its jaws around her arm and its claws swiped at her. Warg barreled forwards, his jaw locked around the wolfs throat with incredible force as he ripped the animal away from his master, his sharp teeth snapping its neck with a forceful shake of his head.

Vallah and Warg fought with unbridled fury as their pups yipped and barked at the offenders, her gelding smashing one wolfs head with his heavy hoof as it tried to attack him from behind. As she felled one of the remaining wolves Evelyn looked around in a panic as she noticed the alpha was nowhere in sight; the rest of the pack was either dead or injured gravely and the large beast was nowhere to be seen. She stood on shaky legs as a low growl alerted her to a presence behind her and as she turned her breath caught in her throat; the alpha was making his way towards the pups with his teeth bared. Without thinking she darted forward and met the beast head on, her dagger digging into its shoulder as his teeth clamped onto her own shoulder as his wild eyes bore into her own. A choked scream caught in her throat as she tried to pry his jaw open with one hand as she wrenched her dagger free, aiming for the beasts’ throat in a desperate attempt to get free. Vallah jumped on his back, her claws digging into his back and she clamped her teeth around his throat before she tore a chunk out with a snarl and with a sickening gurgle the wolfs jaw went slack before it collapsed in a pool of its own blood.

Evelyn collapsed in a shaking mess of tears and blood as her mind went blank; pain blossomed across her chest and down her arm, her hand hanging limply in her lap as she gripped her dagger tightly with her other one.

“Warg!” She cried as a wave of panic washed over her, eyes darting around frantically.

Suddenly a wet snout was pressed against her cheek in a comforting manner as Warg purred low in his chest, his large body pressing against her tightly. She wrapped her good arm around his neck tightly as he ruffled her hair with his warm breath, her anguished sobs muffled in his coat. Her body shook more harshly as she felt her gelding lower himself down behind her as Vallah and the pups pressed against her other side; the small whines of the babes vying for her attention as they licked at her lame arm and nudged her elbow.

Her heart clenched as she heard hooves approaching rapidly before a familiar voice called out, a chill racing down her spine.

“Eve! Where are you?!” Cullen’s deep voice bellowed, desperate and urgent.

“Evelyn!”

Next came Bulls baritone, cutting through the silence of the valley as the sound of horses approaching grew closer and louder.

“Vallah.” She whispered brokenly before like lightening the hound took off, barking frantically as she raced towards the incoming party.

In mere moments she was surrounded by the search party, their voices a loud cacophony that sent her into a fit of hysterics.

“Eve?” Cullen whispered as he approached carefully, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

The redhead was wrapped around her large hound, face buried in his fur as she cried. Her white linen shirt was stained a dark red and torn, hair a tangled mess on her head, and one of her daggers still clutched tightly in her hand. Claw marks and scratches littered what he could see of her arms and he noticed the unmoving hand the pups kept nudging gently in her lap. A large wolf lay dead before her in the dirt, a large pool of thick blood that spread out around her while all around them other wolves lay dead or dying.

“Take care of the rest of them.” Cullen instructed Bull before he crept closer to her, reaching out to carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact before frightened eyes turned his way, blood smeared across her cheek and tear stains running through the dirt that covered her skin.

“C-Cullen?” She whispered, her voice wavering.

“What happened, Eve?” He hedged, reaching to extract her from the hound.

Warg fixed him with a stare and Cullen could swear the dog gave him an approving nod before he nudged his master in the mans direction with a gentle push of his large head.

“T-they came out of nowhere and t-tried to g-get the pups.” She whispered as his gloved hands pulled her closer. “The a-alpha got a h-hold of me.”

Cullen held her close before looking over his shoulder, calling for Bull and Stitches as the rest of the Chargers checked over the dead wolves and scanned the area for any that may have gotten away. The pair approached and with a nod from the commander Stitches quickly set to work inspecting what damage he could see, his hands making quick work of washing away as much blood as possible.

“I can wrap what I can out here but she’s going to need the healers back at Skyhold.”

He directed his words at both the commander and his captain, his eyes never leaving his work. He was gentle with her wrist as she leaned against Cullen, wrapping some bandage around a makeshift splint as Cullen held her tightly.

“Gotta hand it to you Evie, I’m really impressed.” Bull started, glancing around the clearing. “Not every day you see a pack of wolves taken down by a nymph and her dogs.”

Evelyn sent him a watery smile as Stitches inspected the wound on her shoulder, large puncture wounds bleeding profusely as he tried to staunch the bleeding. A sob caught in her throat as Stitches put more pressure on the wound, her head spinning and stomach rolling at the pain. Cullen held her tighter as anger boiled in his veins but as he felt her shake against his armor, he bit back a growl, it wouldn’t do to lose his temper now. He wasn’t mad at her per se, but if he had known she had planned to venture into the valley he would have made sure he sent someone with her to keep her safe.

“That’s the best I can do, Commander.” Stitches sighed, wiping his hands on a cloth to try to wipe away some of the blood.

“That will do to get her back, I appreciate your help.” Cullen nodded, turning his attention to the Qunari standing beside him.

“Have your men get the carcasses back to Skyhold, no use in letting them fester out here when they can be put to good use.”

“Already ahead of you.” Bull confirmed, motioning towards his men that were tying the wolves up with rope and attaching them to the horses to drag behind them.

“Just get her back, we’ll take care of everything here.”

Cullen nodded as he slipped an arm under Evelyns knees and stood with her in his arms, his hands gentle as he held her close. Her pants were also coated in the wolfs blood he noticed grimly; the color darkened to almost black.

“You can use Sigrund as well, Bull.” She whispered as pain shot through her shoulder, her body curling in against itself.

“Don’t worry about the pups, Lady Evelyn!” Krem called, hoisting a pup under each arm. “We’ll get them back safely for you.”

The ride back to Skyhold was quiet aside from Evelyn’s labored breathing and Cullens shifting of armor as his mount raced out of the valley. He held her closely in his arms, mindful of the bleeding wound that left her arm limp in their laps. Trees raced by as the landscape changed and with a groan, she buried her face into his chest, her stomach rolling uncomfortably as her breakfast threatened to make a return appearance.

“Cullen,” she murmured, voice muffled by his armor. “I don’t feel so well.”

“It’s alright Evelyn, we’ll be there soon.” He replied, glancing down at her.

His heart clenched as he watched her head tip back to look at him, face pale and clammy as she whispered an apology before her eyes rolled back and she slumped against him.


	23. Torn

Chaos erupted inside the gates as Cullen roared through with Evelyn slumped in his arms, her breathing shallow and face pale. Rylen rushed forward with healers hot on his heels to carefully pull Evelyn from the horse, his sharp eyes assessing the damage before turning towards Cullen.

“What happened, Commander?” He questioned as he laid her down on a gurney carefully before the healers whisked her away.

“The wolves attacked her.” Cullen ground out as he vaulted from his horse, quickly following the healers. “One of them tried to tear out her shoulder before we arrived, she passed out on the way back.”

He tried to push his way into the infirmary but a stout healer with sharp eyes stopped him before he could step foot over the threshold. With a shake of her head and a promise to let him know what happened the wooden door closed in his face and with it went his hope of being there when she awoke. A careful hand was placed on his shoulder as he began shaking, fists clenched by his side.

“They’ll take care of her, Cullen.” Rylen spoke, voice low. “She’ll be alright, mate.”

Night fell around the keep and with it any hope of Evelyn waking vanished in Cullen’s mind. A messenger was dispatched to his office to notify him the bleeding had been stopped and her skin sewn shut, but she had not woken. The healers were trying to break a fever and keep her comfortable, but should any new changes come about he would be alerted. As the heavy door closed before the young woman who delivered the message, Cullen let loose a roar of frustration before he swiped everything off the top of his desk. Missives and orders alike went flying through the air, his inkwell shattered against a wall. His ears rang and chest heaved, anger pouring out of him like a tidal wave he couldn’t control.

And as the night drew on, sleep was long forgotten as he paced like a caged animal. He was furious at Evelyn for getting injured, furious at himself for not making time to speak with her, and, most of all he was furious at the world. Was this retribution for all his past mistakes, for being weak most of his life? Was it a sick joke the Maker played on him because he didn’t deserve anything good and wholesome in his life?

Lost in his mind he didn’t notice the shadow that appeared in the room with him until a soft voice reached his ears.

“Tired, cold. It burns, why won’t the burn stop?” Cole whispered, pale eyes glancing up from under his hat.

Cullen jerked back, head whipping around at the boys words with a snarl on his lips.

“It’s dark, I don’t like the dark. Is he here? Did he stay? He’s warmth and sunshine and I just want to be warm again. Why am I so cold?”

Slowly his anger settled as the odd boy spoke, his heart clenching as Evelyn’s thoughts were revealed to him. She needed him to be strong now, not overcome by his anger. And as the night wore on his resolve hardened and his mind calmed, Cole’s softly spoken words the only sounds he heard.

Two days had passed when the messenger showed up at his door again, a tired smile on her face. Before she had barely finished her message he was all but running out of his office, one thought racing through his mind: _she’s awake._ His long strides got him down the battlements and across the courtyard quickly, murmuring halfhearted apologizes to anyone he jostled on the way. But as the door to the infirmary swung open for him his breath caught as a tired pair of mismatched eyes caught his own from across the room.

“Cullen.” Evelyn breathed, a relieved smile on her face.

She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes, her curls a tangled mess about her head. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he noticed she was only in her breastband, her top bare aside from the bandages covering her shoulder and upper arm and the opposite wrist wrapped and splinted tightly.

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn. Are you alright?” He whispered as he approached her, taking in the damage.

“I feel like a dragon chewed me up and spit me back out.” Came her tired reply, her eyes following him as he sat on the side of the bed carefully.

“I’m sorry, Cullen. I truly am.” She whispered before he could speak again, eyes drifting down to her hands. “I should have been more careful.”

“You have no need to apologize, Evelyn. It was not your fault by any means, you couldn’t have known there would be a pack of wolves so close to the keep.”

A warm and calloused hand cupped her chin, lifting her eyes towards molten pools of gold.

“I am the one who should apologize; I know I haven’t been available lately but I should make myself available for you.”

She sent him a watery smile before she noticed how tired he looked; his hair was disheveled and there were circles under his own eyes and small growth of hair across his jaw.

“You’re Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition’s forces, you don’t have the luxury to worry about silly little things like making time for me.” She whispered, voice small and tired.

His eyes hardened as he gave her a chin a little shake, attempting to wipe the words from her mouth.

“I told you once already,” He started, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. “You are mine, Eve. And I take care of what is mine.”

The way her cheeks erupted in a pretty pink shade as the words left his mouth ignited something inside him he thought long since buried, crushed from the years of being under the Chantry and their lyrium leash. But as he heard a breathy gasp escape her dry lips, he couldn’t wait to stoke those flames and see where it led them.

One day and countless promises and favors later, Cullen was able to have Evelyn released from the infirmary and into his care with the help of Rylen and Barris, both men readily agreeing to take some of the responsibilities off his shoulders. And as he opened the door to the infirmary the sight that greeted him made it all worth it in his mind; Evelyn sat at the edge of the bed waiting for him and when she looked up, she greeted him with a bright smile.


	24. Brace Yourself

It’s an odd feeling to have someone look after you and care for you when you spent most of your adult life alone and looking after yourself. And having Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition and the famed Lion of Fereldan, former Knight-Captain of the Kirkwall Chantry fret over you like a mother hen is something Evelyn did not think she would ever get used to. His touch was gentle yet sturdy as he helped her from the infirmary, one strong arm wrapped around her waist as he led her towards her room and a crate of poultices and tonics tucked under his free arm. In the short walk to her room, he questioned her no less than a dozen times if she was okay, if she was hurting, or if they were moving too quickly for her.

Secretly she found it endearing that a man as battle hardened as him could be so gentle when he needed to be and a small part of her was enjoying his gentle touches and whispered assurances.

“Cullen,” Evelyn started as she watched him flit about her small room, getting her bed made up. “Do you think it would be okay if…I took a bath?”

His movements faltered as he turned to look at her, propped in a cushioned chair Josephine had sent to her room for her.

“I think you should rest for a bit, Evelyn. You just got out of the infirmary and I don’t think exerting yourself right now is a good thing.”

“I know…but I feel really dirty and like I smell.” She replied sheepishly, her nose wrinkling cutely.

Cullen smiled at the sight before he took in the tired look on her face, dark circles still prominent under her eyes.

“I’ll tell you what,” he whispered, moving to crouch in front of her. “Why don’t I have a tub brought in here so you can relax, we don’t have to go far, and this way I can help you wash.”

Her cheeks erupted in a bright shade of pink as the image of Cullen washing her flittered across her mind before she realized she had nodded her approval and he was slipping out the door to procure a tub. It was but a moment before he was stepping back in with a few of the soldiers right behind him carrying a large copper tub into the small space before they flittered out again without a second glance. Before the door even closed behind them servants appeared with buckets of hot water from the baths below the keep, giving her gentle smiles as they filled the tub quickly.

Cullen stood beside her as the servants worked, his fingers absentmindedly running along the back of her neck as they waited, his touch soft and soothing. She watched as bucket after bucket was poured in, steam curling invitingly as it wafted up from the water, itching to just dump herself into the hot bath.

“Do you need anything else, Commander? Miss?” One of the servants questioned as the last bucket was emptied.

“No, thank you. But if you could please have some lunch sent up later and notify both the Ambassador and Sister Leliana that I shall be here for the remainder of the day, I would appreciate it.” Cullen answered, nodding his head in thanks.

“Of course, Ser.” The servant bowed, heading towards the door. “Oh, and Miss?”

Tired eyes met kind ones as Evelyn tilted her head curiously.

“We wish you a speedy recovery. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.”

Before she could respond the servant slipped out, shutting the door quietly behind them.

“You know the rumors that are going to be spread about this will be faster than magefire.” Evelyn whispered, turning her head to look at Cullen.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, slipping off his gloves and vambraces before he set to work on his gambeson.

“Let them gossip,” He began, pilling his discarded armor in a corner of the small room. “It is no concern of mine if everyone in the keep knows that I am taking care of a woman while she recovers from an injury received in defending herself and those she loves from a wolf attack.”

He walked towards her slowly as he spoke, rolling the sleeves of his white tunic up to his elbows as his eyes darkened to molten embers.

“A woman who is not only beautiful, but fierce and brave.”

His voice turned husky as he kneeled before her, hands sliding up her calves slowly.

“Who turns the most delectable shade of pink when something naughty crosses her mind and is the fodder for all my fantasies and desires.”

Pink blossomed hotly across her cheeks as she stared down at him, his hands smoothing up her thighs until they gripped her hips gently.

“And who is going to let me take care of her, without any concern for what anyone outside of this room thinks. Alright?”

“Okay.” She breathed softly, her body turning to mush in his hands.

With gentle hands she was stripped of clothing and bandaging alike, Cullen’s eyes never straying from hers. And with a quiet strength she was lifted like a babe before being placed gently in the hot water, a small sigh escaping her chapped lips. Cullen was quiet as he worked, calloused fingers running carefully over angry fangs marks that marred the freckled skin of her shoulder, washing away crusted blood and old salve.

“Tell me about you.” He spoke quietly as he rubbed a rough bar of soap on a cloth.

“What do you want to know?” Evelyn replied, leaning against her knees with a soft look on her face.

“Everything.” Came his reply as he started washing her back, the soft smell of lemongrass and jasmine relaxing her muscles. “I want to know all there is to know about you.”

Wrapped in warmth and lulled into contentment by his steady hand she told him all: about her parents and how she took care of them both until they passed from this world and into the next, her favorite color (the same shade of green as emeralds and veridium stones), how she came to work at the Blooming Rose, and how she acquired her hounds. Her stories were punctuated with soft sighs as Cullen took his time washing her hair, combing out all the tangles until it hung down her back in rivers of deep red.

“And what of lovers?” Cullen murmured as she lay back in tub, bright eyes looking at him curiously.

“Lovers?” She questioned, her brow furrowing.

“Should I expect any scorned men to appear at the gate, shouting for your return?”

There was a twinkle in his eye she noticed, something mischievous glinting in the depths.

“No, Cullen.” She smiled tiredly, poking his arm with her foot. “No scorned lovers or wayward husbands shall come knocking down your door looking for me. It has been seven years since a man graced my bed; until you appeared.”

“Well then,” the mischievous twinkle morphed into a grin as he leaned forward, hand slipping in the water and sliding up her thigh. “I should make up for lost time.”


End file.
